Smokes On Me
by chicastewart
Summary: El dinero no compra el amor, pero si un corazón puro. ROBSTEN TWO SHOT:)


**Nota: Two Shot de Robsten completamente ficticio. DISFRÚTENLO :)**

Playlist: youtube playlist?list=PLl6-RR5vkMCSnMlpaRk7-pkkuP-qlQ22t&feature=mh_lolz (sin espacios)

_Smokes On me_

**1st**

_**RPOV**_

_8 de Abril, 1948._

_«Los rayos del sol caían impetuosos sobre mi piel un poco bronceada por la exposición. El sudor corría por mi frente y mi pecho, cayendo como gotas sobre la tierra grisácea del suelo. Solo quería que la jornada de hoy terminase temprano, me sentía exhausto y agotado mentalmente. Estaba acostumbrado a labrar la tierra y trabajar en ella, llevaba dos años en esto y la costumbre y la falta de dinero me tenían aferrado a este trabajo. Debía pagar el alquiler de una habitación que estaba en el centro de Londres, y con ello pagar el consumo de lo que comía y si alcanzaba ahorrar algo para poder estudiar. Mis padres se habían marchado dejándome junto a mis hermanas desde pequeños a cargo de unos tíos que vivían en el campo._

_Aprendí a ser independiente desde los trece años, trabajé en lo que mis capacidades alcanzaran y mi tiempo con las escuela cupieran. Trabajé en panaderías, librerías y hasta en un bar limpiando baños. Nunca fueron los mejores trabajos, nunca me incentivaron ni alegraron el día. El único motor que tenía para seguir eran mis hermanas. A pesar de que yo era el menos de los tres les daba todo lo que querían, debía ocuparme de ellas por el hecho de ser mujeres, siempre sentí la necesidad de cuidarlas, de protegerlas, de tenerlas bajo un halo de seguridad._

_Victoria, la mayor de los tres, había comenzado a estudiar repostería en un pequeño taller adosado a la pastelería de la ciudad, y cuando yo recibía alguna bonificación en el trabajo le daba el dinero para que pudiera seguir costeando sus clases. Lizzy, la de al medio, había comenzado a cantar en las plazas de Londres, y con mucho honor porque se adjudicaba una dulce voz._

_Ambas seguían viviendo con mis tíos en una nueva casa cerca del centro de Londres, yo preferí rentar mi propio lugar y espacio. Mis tíos, Martha y George, reprimían mucho mis quehaceres y no me dejaban ser. Ya tenía veintitrés años y debía escapar de allí, debía dejar ese lugar tan gris que siempre tuvo un cariño distante y frío, el lugar de obediencia y las buenas costumbres. Aprendimos a vivir sin el cariño real de unos padres. Mis hermanas seguían allí porque decían que debían devolverle la mano a quienes nos criaron. Yo pensaba distinto, pensaba que ya era tiempo de volar._

_El sol seguía pegando fuerte sobre nuestras cabezas, aún quedaban cuatro horas para salir del trabajo. Lo que me reconfortaba era que hoy era viernes, llegaría a mi cuarto rentado a descansar, quizás tomaría una barata botella de cerveza y luego me rendiría al encanto de mi almohada. Mi vida no era muy atractiva, muy a pesar de dejar el infierno en la casa de mis tíos, seguía en una vida sin luces ni faroles que me alumbrasen. Solo había hecho amigos, un par de amigos en el trabajo. En cuanto a amor, era un simple novato._

_Jamás me había enamorado, ni sentido alguna fuerza atrayente hacia alguna mujer. De vez en cuando, intercambiaba miradas con alguna que otra chica por las calles, pero ese era todo mi historial. Solo miradas. No era un tipo de mal aspecto, a excepto en estos momentos en que me encontraba trabajando en que parecía un pordiosero._

_Solía admirar a las parejas enamoradas pasar por las calles, o verlos compartir gratos momentos en algún parque. Debía sentirse bien enamorarse, quería saber que se sentía. Al menos un pequeño atisbo de amor, algo que ilusionase mis días._

_Pero en fin, aquí estaba a las cuatro de la tarde, trabajando la tierra junto al único amigo que pude hacer durante este tiempo: Tom. Él era mayor que yo por dos años y trabajaba para mantener su vida y para costear la alimentación de una hija que había dejado en una aventura de noche._

_- ¿Vienes al teatro esta noche, Robert? - Me preguntó Tom. Él se esmeraba al tanto en hacer un buen trabajo. Esta semana le darían un bono al que demostrara mejor incentivo y dedicación._

_- ¿Esta noche? No creo, ni siquiera tengo entradas. - Prefería guardar el dinero para mis hermanas._

_- Amigo, no sales nunca de esa pocilga. - Tom siempre hacía esa referencia hacia mi cuarto rentado._

_- Debo cuidar el dinero que gano, Tom. - Dije mientras enterraba la pala sobre la tierra tierna. El objetivo del día de hoy era plantar kilos y kilos de semilla de algodón._

_- Lo sé, también lo hago, pero de vez en cuando hay que darse gustos. - Dijo él siguiendo en lo suyo._

_- No sé, Tom, prefiero descansar. - Solía ser pesimista. La vida me había hecho un hombre muy apagado y no había nada que cambiara esto. Nada ni nadie._

_- Puedes descansar mañana y el domingo. - Sugirió Tom diciéndolo con voz apagada._

_- Pero estoy cansado ahora._

_- Entonces yo te invito y no se habla más del tema. - Dijo rodando sus ojos azules._

_- No tengo nada que ponerme, nada decente como para ir a un teatro. - Y eso era cierto. Solo tenía un traje que ocupaba para ocasiones un tanto importantes, y siempre era el mismo._

_- Te puedo prestar algo- - Hizo una pausa para hacer fuerza con la pala sobre la tierra. - Saldremos del trabajo, iremos a mi departamento y nos arreglaremos._

_- Como sea, solo iré por un momento._

_- Podría ser una buena noche para pescar chicas. - Creo que la locura de tener una noche de aventuras para Tom, se había su placer culpable._

_- No me interesa eso, Tom, lo sabes. - Por muy solo que estuviera, no estaba en mí buscar chicas solo por lujuria. No cabía en mí el concepto de aprovecharme de una mujer solo por sexo._

_- ¡Por Dios! Dale un poco de sabor a tu vida._

_- Puedo ser un amargado, si quieres tomarlo así, pero no me meteré con una chica solo para saciarme._

_- ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo? ¡Haber, dímelo! - Exigió saber._

_- Uhm … - No es que llevara la cuenta, pero recordaba bien que ya llevaba cuatro años sin tener nada de pasión. Me había envuelto en la idea de buscar a alguna mujer para enamorarme y quererla, no para utilizarla._

_- Para mi un mes, ya es mucho. - Dijo Tom. - ¿Entonces cuanto sin un polvo?_

_- No sé, harto tiempo. - Mentí sabiendo que si le contaba la verdad a Tom me molestaría._

_- Entonces hoy debe ser tu noche, amigo. - No estaba de acuerdo. De alguna manera me las arreglaría para irme._

_Las horas de la tarde transcurrieron muy raudamente, el sol comenzó a decaer y con ello dio paso a la exquisita brisa de la noche. El verano estaba en todo su apogeo durante el día lo que hacia que nuestros cuerpos terminaran el doble de cansados por la temperatura. _

_Tom y yo pasabamos a la oficina del trabajo para que estaba dentro de una casa muy rustica a unos cuantos metros del arado. Debíamos cada tarde antes de retorarnos firmar una hoja que confirmara que trabajamos hasta el fin de la jornada. _

_Llevaba seiscientos veintisiete días en este labor, llevaba la cuenta como preso en la carcel. Sé que era el lugar que me estaba dando de comer por ahora, sin esto quizas estaría trabajando en algo menos remunerado, pero sabía que algún dia encontraría un mejor lugar. Tenía expectativas grandes, quería surgir de esta porquería, no quería estancarme para siempre. No quería ser un vago._

_Seguimos el largo sendero de tierra rodeado por árboles frondosos, mientras Tom camimaba conmigo en silencio. Cerca nuestro iban muchos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo camino a tomar el bus que dejaba en el centro. Habian hombres de todas las edades aqui, todos con distintas metas y objetivos. _

_Me frustraba ver a hombres como Charles o Johnatan, que llevaban al_  
_menos unos veinte años trabajando aqui. Sus caras eran el fiel reflejo de que la felicidad no tocaba sus vidas. Ellos ya eran hombres viejos, siempre nos daban consejos sobre como arar bien la tierra y de como sembrar y cosechar correctamente. Eran buenos en lo que hacian, pero tal_  
_y como los árboles que plantaban ellos habian echado raices aqui, ya nada los sacaria de este trabajo hasta que se murieran. _

_No quería esa vida para mi._

_- Entonces, Rob, ahora nos vamos a mi departamento. - Dijo Tom agarrandome por el hombro con fuerza. - No hay excusas._

_- No hay excusas. - Dije con sarcasmo. _

_- Podríamos invitar a Sienna y a alguna amiga suya. - Cualquier persona que se detuviera a mirar a Tom, notaría la insinuación que transmitía con esa mirada picarona._

_- Te dije que no quiero meterme con nadie. - Dije mientras caminabamos._

_- Que las invite no quiere decir que tengas que ir a la cama con ella, es solo una cita. - Argumentó mi amigo._

_- Siennna siempre ha tenido amigas sueltas de falda, aunque no quiera estoy seguro que su amiga se me ofreceria. - Tom era un iman para ese tipo de mujeres y claro, él no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad._

_- Igual llamaré a Sienna, ella es un bombón. _

_- Como quieras, es cosa tuya. - Me encogí de hombros. - A todo esto, ¿qué hay en el teatro? _

_- Hay una obra de teatro de una academia norteamericana muy famosa. - Dijo Tom._

_- Teatro americano, puede que sea bueno airear las tipicas europeas. - Dije un poco entusiasmado. Aunque salir no era mi deporte favorito, solía ir a ver obras cada cierto tiempo. A Londres siempre llegaban obras europeas, de las historias mas famosas, con las mismas tramas y contextos, por eso me maravillaba saber que veria algo mas extranjero. _

_Sería una hora y algo de una obra nueva, lo unico que me impacientaba un poco es que odiaba el acento americano, asi que esperaba soportarlo por un rato._

_Tomamos el bus con Tom y nos sentamos al final, tomé el asiento de la ventana, asi que como siempre me perdí en mis pensamientos. Tom no reclamó porque no le hablaba, a pesar de ser tan un chico avasallador, solia ser callado. Ambos ibamos dentro de su propia burbuja. _

_El viaje en bus duraba unos treinta minutos hasta llegar al centro, Tom vivía cerca mío, solo que él tenía un departamento, yo solo una pieza alquilada. Nos bajamos en la avenida central y caminamos dos cuadras hasta llegar al pequeño edificio de tres pisos. _

_- Tengo un traje nuevo, lo compré por lo barato pero me quedó grande. - Dijo Tom buscando en un pequeño closet que venía adosado a la pared de su cuarto. _

_- Quizás me quede bien. - Dije con pocos ánimos. _

_- ¡Robert, no seas tan pesimista! - Dijo enfrentandome con una cara de cansancio por mi actitud. _

_- Estoy cansado, ¿Qué más quieres? _

_- Que al menos por esta noche, olvides el cansancio y sonrías. Hace mucho que no lo haces, basta de caras largas. - Tom lanzó el traje que me prestaría sobre la cama. - Ahí está tu traje._

_- Gracias. - Sonreí forzosamente._

_- Bajaré para llamar a Sienna desde el telefono del almacen. - Dijo Tom pasando por mi lado, mientras yo seguia estatico alli en medio de su habitacion. - Ahora te ducharas, te pondrás ese traje y haras como si esta noche la_  
_esperaras con mucha ganas, ¿Entendiste? _

_- Si, señor. - Bromeé. _

_Mi amigo salió raudo del departamento para hacer esa llamada. Yo en cambio, tomé el traje y la toalla para ducharme. La ducha fue minuciosa, debía quitar el sudor y la mugre que se impregnaba en mi por el arduo trabajo. Me afeité un poco dejando solo una mínima capa de barba en mi cara. Me coloqué el traje que por suerte quedaba a mi medida, me quedaba perfecto, me miré al espejo y me gustaba el aspecto que proyectaba. Parecía un caballero con clase. _

_- ¿Quieres desperdiciar ese cuero por tu lema de 'no uso a las mujeres'? - Tom inclinó su mirada cuando sali del baño._

_- No cambiaré por el aspecto que me da una buena indumentaria._

_- Ogh, como sea, ya llamé a Sienna y vendrá con una amiga, será tu cita, si no quieres acostarte con ella es asunto tuyo, pero al menos comportate mientras estemos en el teatro. _

_- Te pareces a una madre reprendando a su hijo. - Me mofé de su manera de exigirme cosas._

_- Solo quiero que te diviertas, amigo. - Por un lado su plan era insistente, yo no podía actuar como un casanova, pero por otro lado notaba como el unico amigo sincero que tenia se preocupaba por mi felicidad._

_- Lo sé, solo sonreiré y seré cortés. - Debía mentalizarme, un par de horas, conversaciones vagas y listo._

_- Iré a ducharme, las chicas llegarán en una media hora. - Dijo Tom entrando al baño._

_Aproveché el entre tiempo para prepararme un sandwich, estaba hambriento y mis tripas rugian fuerte. Comí mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la calle, asi que si Sienna llegaba con aquella chica las veria antes de llegar a la puerta. _

_Lo bueno de todo esto, es que mi habitación rentada quedaba cerca del teatro, no habría tanto compromiso con la chica mas que algun trago. Pretendía irme antes de las una de la_  
_mañana a mi 'casa'. _

_Me comí el último trozo del sandwich cuando vi a Sienna llegar sola al edificio. Venía con un abrigo color azul marino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta baja. Me extraño que no viniera con su amiga, me sentí ma aliviado. Solo vería la obra y partiria a descansar._

_Ordené un poco las cosas en la cocina hasta que sentí el golpe insistente en la_  
_puerta. Tom se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y su cara se resplandeció._

_- Ahí vienen las chicas. - Susurró._

_Tom volvió a esconderse para terminar de arreglarse. Yo fui a la puerta para recibir a Sienna._

_- ¡Robert! - Ella se sorprendió de verme al recibirla._

_- Hola, Sienna, por favor pasa. - Ella entró y sentí el buen perfume que llevaba. Por ese lado, Tom se habia ganado la loteria, Sienna era una chica muy fina, muy culta, aunque mi amigo solo la quisiera para acostarse. _

_- Perdón, pero mi amiga enfermó. - No era algo que me preocupara y Sienna de verdad se veía angustiada por la cita que tenía para mí._

_- No te preocupes, solo quiero ir a ver la_  
_obra. - Dije._

_- Dicen que es muy buena y solo se estrenó ayer. - Dijo ella cambiando su semblante. Se veía motivada._

_- Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al teatro, será bueno ver algo de calidad. _

_- Dicen que la actriz principal estuvo una vez nominada a Los Oscar. - Sienna prometía mucho con loa detalles de aquella obra, esperaba todo fuera tan genial como lo decia._

_- Wow, entonces debe ser una buena obra. _

_- Sí. - Sienna se mecía en si misma de un lado para otro. - ¿Y Tom? _

_- Tom se termina de arreglar. - Dije eso y Sienna sonrió._

_- Hace semanas que no lo veo. - Dijo nerviosa. Sienna todo para hacer cambiar a Tom, era mayor dos años que él, tenía un buen trabajo y era bonita. Pero el idiota de mi amioa solo la utilizaba para entretenerse y Sienna juraba que lo que tenían era amor, que era cosa de tiempo para que él le pidiera ser su novia._

_- ¡Estoy listo! - Salió Tom de su habitación. _

_- ¡Tom! - Sienna corrió a los brazos de Tom, se notaba que estaba enamorada de él._

_- Hola, linda. - Él la abrazó, pero solo se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. _

_- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté para no sentir que estaba incomodando._

_- Son las ocho con treinta. - Dijo Sienna mirando su reloj de pulsera._

_- Y la función es a las nueve de la noche. - Dijo Tom agarrando su abrigo y la mano de Sienna, quien saltó de alegría al saber que este le tomaba la mano._

_Lo que podía hacer el simple hecho de juntar y entrelazar la mano con alguien, era ese fortuito poder del amor que yo desconocía por completo._

_- Entonces, vamos. - Propuse volviendo a abrir la puerta._

_Salimos del edificio cuando el viento corría por nuestras caras con fuerza, caminamos a pasos agigantados para llegar puntuales, comprar los boletos y ubicarnos en un buen lugar. Al parecer muchas personas se dirigían al teatro, porque mientras más cerca estábamos de él la gente se acumulaba. Como decía Sienna, parecía ser una obra imperdible._

_- Tengo diez libras. - Dije cuando estábamos en la fila para comprar nuestros boletos. Me avergonzaba un poco decir que tenía poco dinero._

_- La entrada sale quince libras, al parecer. - Dijo Tom colocándose de puntillas para ver si en alguna parte salía el precio de la entrada._

_- Yo pagaré mi entrada, Tom. - Dijo Sienna. - No te preocupes, tampoco quiero abusar._

_- No permitiré que pagues tu entrada. - Le dijo Tom a Sienna._

_- No quiero que pagues mi entrada. - Insistió Sienna. - Mejor coloca la parte que falta en la entrada de Robert. - Dijo Sienna mirándome con gentileza._

_- No, Tom, ahora soy yo el que no dejara que me pagues la entrada. - Dije. - Mejor págale la entrada a Sienna, puedo venir otro día._

_- ¿Y tú crees que te hice venir así para que vuelvas a casa? No, no y no, tu entrarás con nosotros, y pagaré lo que falta._

_- Tom, es tu dinero. - No quería ser una carga, menos sabiendo que hoy él tenía una cita y que además el ahorraba para darle la pensión a ese bebé que tenía por allí._

_- No te preocupes, amigo, son solo cinco libras, me las devuelves después si quieres. - Dijo notando que mi cara de desaprobación era grande._

_- Te las devolveré apenas reciba el próximo pago. - Dije apresurando la devuelta de dinero._

_- Pues, bien, no se habla más del tema, entraremos los tres a ver esa obra. - Sienna protestó y apuntó el cartel que promocionaba la obra de teatro._

_La academia de la que provenían los actores tenía un nombre en francés, se llamaban Le Lumineux, un poco paradójico para ser norteamericanos, pero en fin, en el mundo de las artes todo era medio loco. Al lado del sobresaliente nombre de la obra A Loveless World, salían los nombres de los actores, que parecían ser solo los protagonistas, un tal Henry Flint y una tal, Kristen Stewart. No habían imágenes de ellos, solo un símbolo de un corazón roto en medio y de un potente color rojo. A pesar de la simpleza, llamaba a la intriga saber quienes eran los interpretes y de qué iba la historia, aunque por lo visto obvio que era de amor._

_- Buenas noches, caballero. - Dijo la chica de la boletería cuando Tom se disponía a comprar la entrada suya y la mía. Sienna en tanto le había entregado su dinero para que comprara las tres entradas de una vez._

_- Buenas noches, quiero tres entradas para A Loveless World. - Pidió mi amigo, mientras Sienna y yo esperábamos a un costado._

_- Son cuarenta y cinco libras, señor. - Dijo la chica detrás de la rejilla._

_- Aquí están. - Tom entregó de inmediato el dinero y recibió a cambio los tres tickets. - ¡Gracias! - Sonrió este._

_- Gracias a usted. Que disfrute la función. - La chica sonrió y Tom nos entregó a cada uno su entrada._

_Nos dispusimos a entrar para que cortaran la solapa del boleto._

_- ¿Te parece sentarnos por allí? - Sugerí tres asientos que estaban vacíos justo al medio de la cuarta fila._

_- Si, apurémonos antes de que se nos quedemos sin asientos. - Dijo Tom tomando de la mano a Sienna para apurar el paso, yo los seguí._

_Caminamos entre el tumulto de gente con pasos apurados antes de que alguien ocupara esos asientos, había mucha gente buscando buena ubicación y la función estaba por comenzar. Tom corrió literalmente arrastrando a Sienna con él, yo solo caminé normal hasta llegar a mi asiento junto a Tom, a su lado se quedó Sienna. No quería importunar en su cita, yo en cierta manera era como el amigo que por lástima fue invitado, por lo mismo estaría solo el rato de la función y luego me iría a mi casa, tal como ya lo tenía planeado._

_- Robert, si quieres luego vamos a cenar a mi departamento. - Sienna se inclinó hasta llamar mi atención, yo estaba atento mirando el escenario, expectante a que la obra comenzara._

_Noté la mirada poco aprobatoria de parte de Tom, sabía que su mirada me decía "No arruines mi cita", tampoco tenía la intención de arruinarla. Sienna era muy gentil en invitarme, dentro de todo éramos un poco amigos, pero no podía arruinar la noche de mi mejor amigo._

_- No te preocupes, Sienna, estoy un tanto reventado de tanto trabajar, luego me iré. - Dije esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su gesto. - Gracias de todas maneras._

_- Oh, bueno, será para la próxima. - Sonrió ella de vuelta. Sienna jamás se enojaba con nadie, como decía, era demasiado gentil para molestarse. Ella siempre escuchaba y entendía las razones de los demás, y esta vez entendió que mis ganas de salir por más rato no eran enormes. Tom me sonrió ampliamente de vuelta al ver que su noche de pasión no sería interrumpida._

_- Sí, de todas maneras. - Dije de vuelta._

_- Gracias. - Tom se acercó a mi oído de manera que solo yo lo escuchara._

_- Está bien, no arruinaré tu cita. - Dije con obviedad. - Además pagaste mi entrada._

_- No es nada. - Tom codeó mi brazo cuando las luces se apagaron de improviso. Algunas personas gritaron del asombro, pero no de miedo, sino que de emoción por la sorpresa de la obra._

_Algunas personas comenzaron a lanzar gritos de emoción, esto no se daba siempre y todos estábamos expectantes a esta nueva obra americana. Me acomodé un poco en mi asiento, si la obra era aburrida estaba ya dispuesto a quedarme dormido._

_Las luces se mantuvieron apagadas por minutos, mientras la banda sonora comenzaba a sonar despacio aumentando en volumen. El telón rojo carmesí seguía cerrado y algunos tramoyas daban vueltas dejando listo los últimos detalles._

_La música siguió aumentando y el telón se abrió. El escenario tenía ambientado un pasaje de París, con la torre Eiffel de fondo, por delante un café bohemio lleno de mesas y algunos extras que hacían de clientes. Apareció el primer actor, un hombre con aspecto de gangster, con su bigote prolijamente simétrico. Su aspecto varonil le hacía parecer el típico hombre ambicioso de poder, ambicioso de dinero y lleno de mujeres._

_Y así lo parecía, él se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras las mujeres deseosas lo miraban con descaro alrededor suyo, él maquinaba un plan para conseguir dinero, algún plan para hacerse rico de manera fácil y rápida. Luego dos hombres se le sumaban, se sentaban en una de las mesas del café y comenzaban a buscar alguna manera de actuar. El primero, rubio y elegante, proponía asaltar bancos, según él era la moda en Londres. Muchos rieron ante eso, porque era la verdad, últimamente se daba esto de los asaltos en banco._

_Luego, el segundo compañero, del mismo aspecto del primero proponía vender chicas. Venderlas como comida y luego tomar un buen porcentaje. El hombre del comienzo, del bigote pronunciado de nombre Charles, pensaba que sí, que podrían hacerlo, pero una parte de él pensaba que era asqueroso y repugnante. No podía vivir en un mundo sin amor, en un mundo en donde lo físico ocupara el primer lugar dejando de lado la dignidad de la mujer. No obstante, su hambre de poder lo hacía dar un paso y decir que sí ante ese plan._

_El primer acto había terminado y los aplausos llenaron el salón. El telón se cerró mientras las banda sonora comenzaba a tocar nuevamente para dar paso al segundo acto. El telón se abrió y creo, con bastante firmeza y seguridad que algo en mí había cambiado. Ella estaba allí mirando por la venta junto a una niña pequeña del mismo aspecto que el suyo. Ella le contaba a la chica menor cuanto amaba a Charles, lo bien que le hacía, sabía que nada malo le podía pasar junto a él. La pequeña, Eleonor, decía que era mejor ir despacio, ella intuía algo sobre aquel hombre del prominente bigote. En cambio, la chica del cabello oscuro y ondeado seguía sumida en sus pensamientos de chica enamorada._

_Ella comenzó a hablar y hablar su parlamento y solo pude fijarme en sus ojos, no estaba tan cerca para notar bien el color de ellos, pero creo que eran verdes, muy verdes. La obra pasó a segundo plano desde que la vi, era una fuerza que salió de mi cuerpo y que me hacía solo prestar atención a sus gestos y sus movimientos. Era hermosa, incontrolablemente hermosa, nunca había pensado así de otra mujer. Ella miraba al público con esa mirada tierna y furtiva, a ratos pensaba que me miraba, o quizás solo quería soñar que me miraba. Daba vueltas haciendo que su vestido lanzará onda sobre si mismo, permitiéndome saber que poseía las piernas más sensuales jamás vistas._

_Ella me estaba volviendo loco y no lo sabía. Estaba tan absorto en ella que ni siquiera supe cual era su nombre dentro de la obra, ni me interesaba. Solo corroboraba que ella era Kristen, la chica del nombre en el cartel de promoción de la obra. Hasta su nombre desbordaba belleza, quería que solo fuéramos ella y yo en este lugar. Que la abordara sin que ella me escuchase y besarla, sentir esos labios que ahora tocaban los de Charles._

_Pero, ¿Quién era yo? No era nadie al lado de ella, seguramente tenía mucho más que yo. Viajaba y tenía una vida con lujos, algo que claramente no le podía ofrecer. Todas mis posibilidades se apagaron al pensar en aquello. La obra estaba terminando y en ningún momento desde que la vi volví a tomar atención en la trama, en el escenario solo estaba ella, lo demás estaba nublado._

_Tom aplaudía con muchas ganas al lado mío y Sienna también. Yo estaba medio paralizado en mi asiento notando que aunque la buscase, aunque quisiera estar cerca de ella, jamás me vería como una opción. Me sentía atormentado y quizás por algo estúpido, porque solo yo sabía las paranoias que rondaban por mi mente._

_- ¡Diablos! Pero qué buena obra. - Dijo Tom en mi dirección. - ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- Uh, sí, qué buena obra. - Dije cabizbajo. Era un tonto también por pensar aquello, no podía prendarme de alguien a quien ni conocía y que jamás me aceptaría._

_- ¿Seguro? Te ves pálido. - Volvió a insistir mi amigo. Quizás mi cara era demasiado expresiva._

_- Si, estoy bien. Debe ser que estoy muy cansado. - Mentí._

_- ¿Escucharon? - Sienna sugirió sonriente. - Darán una fiesta en el edificio contiguo, podríamos ir._

_- Pero Rob no quiere. - Dijo Tom excusándome previamente._

_- Si quiero. - Dije sin pensarlo. Sabía que ella estaría allí, lo sabía y quería verla otra vez._

_- ¿Y ese cambio? - Preguntó Sienna mientras ambos me miraban extrañado sabiendo que me opuse hasta con lo imposible por no ir a ninguna parte después de la obra._

_- Supongo que un trago no estaría malo antes de partir a casa. - Repliqué._

_- Eso suena bien Robert, entonces vamos antes de que se llene. - Ahora todos salían raudos del teatro, no siempre ocurría que la academia de la obra daba algún festín de bienvenida y menos gratis._

_Salimos junto con la masa, rápidamente, o quizás yo era el apresurado que ya quería estar allí, quería verla otra vez, y si era posible poder hablarle o que sea, darle una mirada y que esta fuese devuelta._

_La entrada al edificio estaba repleta, estuvimos un tanto en una fila que de a poco se iba acortando. Solo había que mostrar el ticket de la obra para entrar gratis y tener acceso a todo lo demás gratis. Ojala eso incluyera una conversación privada con ella, solo un intercambio de palabras._

_- ¿Me podrías decir qué te pasa? -Tom se refirió a mí y en tono bajo._

_- Si te digo pensarás que soy un maniático. - Hasta una parte de mí pensaba que esto era estúpido, que solo era algo del momento y se me pasaría. Pero la parte restante de mi ser sentía algo fuerte sobre ella, algo en mí quería tenerla._

_- Jamás te he juzgado, por más loco que parezca. - Dijo él agarrándome desde los hombros._

_- ¿La viste?_

_- ¿A quién? - Preguntó perdido Tom._

_- A Kristen. - Dije como si fuera obvio lo que decía. Para mi cabeza era obvio, la quería ver._

_- ¿Qué Kristen? - Preguntó él._

_- ¡Dios, la actriz de la obra, Tom! - Me agarré el pelo._

_- Ah, Marylou._

_- ¿Qué Marylou? - Dije con extrañeza._

_- ¿Viste la obra o qué?_

_- Uhm, un poco. - Había olvidado por completo la obra, porque para mí solo estaba ella en el escenario._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que te gustó la chica de la obra?_

_- Decirte que solo me gustó un poco sería quedarme corto. - Era un idota obsesionado de menos de una hora._

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Tom sonaba curioso pero a la vez alarmado. ¿Tan malo podía ser fijarse en una chica que actuaba ante mis ojos?_

_- No pude dejar de mirarla en toda la obra, ni siquiera tomé atención en la trama, ¿Acaso no la encontraste bella? - ¿Acaso no era algo notorio?_

_- Sí, era bonita, pero para quedar perdidamente enloquecido, no sé._

_- Todo porque tienes a Sienna, yo no tengo a nadie. - Sonaba muy mal eso, pero de verdad, algo inexplicable me había agarrado a ella y sumándole que estaba solo me tomaba como a un ser más vulnerable que a Tom._

_- Bueno, es cierto, aunque no quiero nada serio con Sienna. - Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible._

_- No hagas sufrir a Sienna. - Sienna era una chica muy pura para ser lastimada, y sería horrendo ver como mi amigo le destrozaba el alma._

_- Hermano, sabes que no quiero nada serio con nadie. - Se excusó._

_- Lo entiendo, pero podrías haber buscado a alguna chica que quisiera solo divertirse, dudo que Sienna quiera solo divertirse contigo, ella quiere más, ¿No lo notas?_

_- Mejor cállate antes de que te escuche. - Dijo mirando en dirección a Sienna que caminaba muy despistada al lado nuestro. - Y respecto a lo tuyo, no es tan platónico, esta ahí dentro, podrías buscarla, cortejarla, sedúcela, no eres un hombre feo._

_- Si, podría, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle, nada material._

_- Solo mientele, ella no lo sabrá._

_- Tom, no quiero solo tenerla para la noche, no la trataría así._

_- Ay, Rob, ni siquiera la conoces y la defiendes, ni siquiera ella sabe de tu existencia, para con la paranoia._

_La conversación terminó en cuanto fue nuestro turno de mostrar los boletos para entrar. Mi corazón latía fuerte, ansioso por verla y nervioso, no sabría qué hacer si me topaba con ella. Entramos y claramente estaba lleno, buscamos algún lugar en donde sentarnos, así que fuimos a la parte del bar. Estaba repleto, en más de una ocasión vi a alguien conocido, incluso a unas amigas de mi hermana Victoria._

_- ¿Qué desean? - Se acercó el barman para ofrecernos trago._

_- Quiero ron, dos por favor. - Dije. Si la veía debía tener valor para hablarle y solo el alcohol me lo daría._

_- Okay, ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó en dirección a la pareja._

_- Quiero un martini. - Se adelantó Sienna._

_- Lo mismo que ella. - Dijo Tom tomando asiento._

_- ¿Qué tanto hablaban ustedes? - Sienna pedía saber sobre nuestros murmullos con Tom._

_- Robert se enamoró de la chica de la obra. - Tom lo dijo en tono de broma, incluso medio burlón. No me sentía muy orgulloso de lo que decía Tom, de la manera en que lo decía._

_- ¿Es cierto, Rob? - Sienna se veía impactada._

_- Algo así. - Dije como si no tuviera importancia. - No enamorado, claro que no._

_- Es muy bonita. - Dijo Sienna. - No perdería nada en hablarle._

_- Lo mismo le dije. - Tom se sumaba a las sugerencias._

_- Si, Rob, no creo que la chica sea pesada, la gente de este ambiente siempre está abierta a conocer gente. - Sienna era muy entusiasta, me daba más ánimos que Tom._

_- Puede ser. - Dije miedoso. Yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. - En un rato iré a darme unas vuelta. - Dije con mucho valor._

_- Así se habla, hermano. - Tom me abrazó como si mi idea fuera demasiado ruda._

_Seguimos bebiendo un rato los tres en el bar, el estomago se me revolvía de los nervios mientras más pasaban los minutos. La música comenzó a llenar el espacio, parecían ser los mismos músicos de la obra. El ambiente tomaba sabor a fiesta y la gente se comenzaba a acoplar en el centro para bailar._

_El alcohol ya me estaba dando la valentía para ir en busca de ella, no me sentía mareado ni nada, pero sí sentía la desinhibición necesaria para borrar la timidez de mí. Tomé el último sorbo de mi vaso para salir en busca de ella, solo unos segundos más._

_- Hey, Francis, manda unos tequilas por favor. - Era ella, Kristen le habló desde un costado a barman. Se veía más bella de lo que parecía, noté que su cabello no era el mismo que llevaba arriba en el escenario. Este era su real cabello, ondeado y rojizo con toques acaramelados, sus ojos que antes vi tan lejos ahora estaban a menos de un metro de los míos, corroboré que eran verdes. Quise hablarle, pero la lengua se me trabó y no hallé nada que decir._

_- La obra fue espectacular. - Aprovechó de decir Sienna. Lo agradecí internamente, porque por una milésima de segundos su mirada se clavó en mí. Ella sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que desplegaban sus labios, dio las gracias y se marchó._

_- ¡Mierda, la tuviste allí, Rob! - Tom tenía todas las razones para retarme, había tenido a Kristen a un paso y no me atreví a nada. - Ahora irás donde ella y la invitarás a un trago._

_- Okay. - Dije embobado. Embobado por ella._

_Me paré mecánicamente y tomé de la copa de Tom y le di un sorbo al martini que tenía. Me di la vuelta muy robotizado, respiré hondo y caminé entre la gente. Había un mar de personas, y tuve que nadar entre medio para poder llegar a alguna parte ya que ni siquiera sabía cual era mi rumbo. Solo debía dar vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrarla._

_Me llevó al menos una media hora hasta reconocer al tipo protagonista de la obra, supuse que si él estaba por ahí, Kristen estaría cerca. Me apoyé un rato en la escalera que tenía cerca, mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera._

_Yo era el depredador que esperaba escondido a su presa, esperando para atacar._

_- Henry, ¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Suzie? - Era ella y se le había acercado a hablar a su co-protagonista, el del bigote prominente: Henry._

_- No sé, ¿Irás? - Él respondió de manera desinteresada, en cambio, Kristen se veía emocionada ante la respuesta del bigotón._

_- Si vas, voy. - Dijo ella expectante, con ojos de enamorada. Lo que estaba viendo era obvio, y una parte de mí se entristecía. Ella estaba prendada de él._

_- No sé, Kristen, estoy cansado. - Dijo él haciéndose a un lado sin mirarla a los ojos._

_- ¿Te irás al hotel? - Ella lo siguió mientras este le daba la espalda mientras se servía una copa de cerveza._

_- Posiblemente. - Respondió el tal Henry, mirando de reojo a Kristen._

_- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - Ella se acercó a Henry intentando buscar su mirada. Pero este la evadió._

_- Kristen, deberías descansar también, mañana hay ensayos de la nueva obra. - Él la alejó manteniendo la distancia._

_- ¿Te pasa algo? - Ella volvió a buscarlo y él nuevamente la evadió. ¿Ella no notaba que él no la quería?_

_- Solo estoy cansado, nena. - Su voz se endulzó un poco al contestarle, quizás para no acrecentar la rabia de ella._

_- Puedes perder el cansancio conmigo. - Quería romper algo, y sí, era enfermo aquello, porque ella no me conocía._

_Kristen se lanzó sobre él buscando afecto, pero extrañamente, Henry la rechazaba. Si yo fuera él feliz la recibiría. Algo no andaba bien, y ella tampoco estaba bien por estar babosa de un hombre que claramente no la quería._

_- ¡Kristen, no! - Dijo él cuando Kristen lo intentó besar._

_- No sé qué te pasa. - Dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos, buscando una explicación._

_- No estoy de ánimos, solo eso. - Él terminó de hablar y se marcho dejando a Kristen un tanto desolada._

_Quizás este era mi momento de atacar._

_- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté tímidamente, ella estaba apoyada sobre la pared de ladrillo mientras seguía sumida en sus lágrimas._

_Me miró levemente y volvió la mirada al suelo. - Estoy bien. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas, incorporándose para irse. No dejaría que se fuera otra vez, debía sacar valor, debía._

_- Pero estás llorando. - Intenté ser dulce._

_- No te incumbe. - Me miró con sus ojos y maquillaje corrido._

_- Sí me incumbe, es decir … - Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez. - Pienso que las mujeres no debiesen llorar por hombres como ese. - Hice un ademán con mi cabeza en la dirección en que Henry se fue._

_- ¿Te conozco? - Preguntó ella aún secando las lágrimas negras._

_- No, pero ahora sí. - Quise sonreír, pero mantuve la distancia, no quería que me tomara por maniático.- Soy Robert. - Le ofrecí mi mano para saludarla, ella quedó mirándola pero no la recibió._

_- Supongo que ya debes saber mi nombre. - Dijo ella aun con la mirada en el suelo, yo solo quería ver sus ojos verdes, otra vez, una y otra vez._

_- Eres el centro de atención, ¿No? - Dije tratando de amenizar la conversación._

_- Supongo. - Dijo sin interés. - Uhm, ¿Quieres un autógrafo? - Ella debía suponer que yo era el típico chico embobado que la veía como una musa inalcanzable, como el fanático que la quería solo para él. Pero no, no la veía como una actriz, la veía como a una mujer carente de amor, amor que yo le podía dar._

_- Exactamente no. - Reí._

_- Eso es extraño, todos quieren conocerme. - Dijo altaneramente. No dudada en las razones que tenían los demás para querer conocerla._

_- No es que no te quisiera conocer. - De verdad el alcohol me tenía muy desinhibido. Sabía que esto no se lo podría decir si estuviera completamente sobrio._

_- ¿Entonces? - Su mirada al fin se alzó y sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Quería perderme en ellos._

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Respiré hondo, muy hondo._

_- Uhm - Ella miró en la dirección de huida de Henry. - Supongo que no estará mal._

_¿Podía haber algo mejor que la mujer que te había robado el corazón accediera a beber contigo? Para ser el primer paso, iba bien, de hecho mejor de lo que creía._

_Le ofrecí mi brazo para que se tomara de él, pero ella rechazó tal acto. Siguió al lado mío hasta que la lleve al bar, Tom y Sienna ya no estaban, supuse que ellos había partido a su nido de amor ya._

_- ¿Eres de por aquí? - Preguntó ella quebrando el hielo. Luego de que ella aceptó beber conmigo no supe que más decir._

_- Sí, vivo en el centro._

_- Oh, debe ser genial vivir por acá, vivir en Londres y todo eso._

_- ¿Te gusta Londres? - … Podrías venirte a vivir acá, pensaba._

_- Sí, ya había venido, pero estuve en otro teatro. - Si el tiempo se había detenido, no lo noté. Esta vez era exactamente igual al momento en que la vi actuar, solo ella estaba delante de mí. Su mirada verde y sus largas pestañeas que danzaban coquetas de arriba a abajo. Su vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo llenaban mi espacio. Sus rizos ondeados caían sobre su hombro, ella era la perfección de mujer._

_- Londres es genial. - Dije._

_- ¿Y qué haces? Creo que no vale la pena decir qué hago, es sabido ya, ¿No? - Dijo ella sonriendo. Kristen era dulce y a la vez muy altanera, se sabía de una belleza única y de una personalidad avasalladora y claramente, sabía usarla muy bien. Cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies._

_- Uhm … - Si le decía que era un obrero me rechazaría de inmediato. Como dijo Tom … miente. Sería solo una mentira piadosa. - Trabajaba en el negocio de mi padre, pero ando buscando algo nuevo._

_- Wow, un negocio, ¿Y por qué no continuaste?_

_- Quería comenzar algo nuevo. - No se me daba muy bien mentir, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Preferí mirar mi copa mientras._

_- Ya veo, muy perseverante de tu parte. - Ella volvió a sonreí dándole un sorbo a su copa._

_- ¿Y por cuanto piensan quedarse? - Dependiendo de su respuesta mi plan comenzaría a desarrollarse._

_- Creo que algo así como un mes. - Dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. - Empezaremos a ensayar otra obra, entonces aprovecharemos de promocionarla antes de irnos._

_- Pareces ser una chica muy ocupada. - Aporté._

_- Solo me dedico a esto. - Dijo por vez primera con humildad._

_- De todas maneras lo haces bien. - La halagué._

_- Gracias. - Sonrió volviendo a beber._

_- ¿Así que buscas un empleo?_

_- Eh, sí. - Volví a mentir._

_- No sé si te interese o guste, pero sé que es bien remunerado, necesitamos a alguien que se ocupe de ciertas cosas en el teatro, la vestimenta, el telón y bueno, todas esas cosas. - Dijo ella parloteando._

_- No parece tan mal. - Podía renunciar a lo que hacía solo para estar cerca de ella._

_- Para nada, de verdad que es bien remunerado. - Siguió convenciéndome. Obvio que aceptaría._

_- ¿Y con quién debo hablar? - Esperaba no fuera con ese tal Henry._

_- Con mi "jefe". - Hizo el gesto técnico de las comillas con los dedos. - El director de la obra. Pero puedo decirle yo, te ves un muchacho decente. - ¿Un muchacho? ¿Me veía muy menor?_

_- Muchacho suena como si fuese un chiquillo. - Repliqué. - ¿Cuánto crees que tengo?_

_- Más de veinte no creo. - Dijo apostando._

_- Erraste. - Dije al tiempo que choqué mis piernas con las suyas._

_- Yo tengo veinte, lo sé, parezco mayor. - Dijo riendo, de verdad su sonrisa era mi lugar favorito._

_- Creo que esa peluca que usaste en la obra te hace ver mayor, pero ahora puedo decir que aparentas veinte._

_- Oh, me siento joven. - Dijo volviendo a sonreír. - ¿Entonces qué edad tienes?_

_- Veintitrés._

_- Oh, eres mayor que yo y yo que me juraba la mayor. - Su pierna derecha subió sobre su pierna derecha, dejando ver su pierna más de lo debido gracias al escote de su vestido. No pude evitar sus blanquecinas piernas._

_- Habrá una fiesta luego._

_- ¿Otra más? - Ya lo sabía, por su conversación con Henry, pero debía hacerme el desentendido._

_- Sí, es en cada de una amiga, podrías ir y aprovechar de conocer a mi jefe. - Dijo entusiasta. Esta era mi oportunidad, pero debía ir despacio y dentro de todo, me sentía agotado._

_- Me disculparás pero estoy un poco cansado. - Dije muy a mi pesar._

_- Oh, bueno, de todas maneras le diré a Craig de que tengo a alguien para el puesto. - Dijo risueña. Claramente ella no me rogó quedarme como lo hizo con Henry, me entristecía un poco, pero sabía que podía llegar a confundirla._

_- Okay, qué considerada. - Dije sacando el dinero extra guardado que tenía en mi bolsillo. Siempre llevaba un poco de reserva en caso de urgencia. No lo quise usar en mi entrada, algo me decía que era mejor guardarlo y ahora era el momento. Pagué ambos tragos y me despedí de ella._

_- Ven mañana al teatro, a eso de las doce, estaremos ensayando. - Tomé su mano sin querer, ella se me quedó mirando casi atónita por hacer aquello, pero no dijo nada, solo dejó su mano en mi mano._

_- Fue un placer conocerte. - Le dije besando el dorso de su mano._

_- Fue un gusto también, Robert. - Sonrió y me di la media vuelta._

_Por una vez en tantos años sentí que algo ínfimo que había hecho estaba dando pequeños frutos, me sentía triunfador. Sé que no había remecido sus sentimientos, claro que no. Pero sabía que sus miradas coquetas se debían a algo. Tomaría ese empleo por más tiempo que me llevase, aunque ganase menos lo haría, aunque según Kristen estaba bien remunerado. Como sea, cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella._

_Caminé hacia mi cuarto alquilado tan en paz y tranquilo, le hablé, la hice sonreír, pude tocar su mano, estaba siendo demasiado maravilloso para ser la primera vez. Demasiado genial. Eran las una de la madrugada, pero las calles de Londres estaban repletas, increíblemente todo parecía fiesta, o quizás mi vida había tomado más brillo desde que la vi._

_Sus ojos profundamente esmeraldas eran mi nuevo lugar favorito, resplandecientes como ningunos, ella era perfecta. Increíblemente perfecta. No dejé de pensar en ella ni siquiera en mis sueños, me lancé sobre la almohada pensando en su piel suave, en ese aroma dulce que despojaba su cabello cada vez que lo mecía, en los hoyuelos que se marcaban cada vez que sonreía. Ella me estaba matado lentamente y adoraba saber que al día siguiente seguiría matándome._

_9 de abril de 1948._

_Me bañé rápidamente y busqué lo mejor que tenía para vestir, debía seguir dando una buena impresión. Esa chica debía ser mía. Me coloqué una camisa blanca y una chaqueta y pantalones grises a juego. Además de verla tenía en cuenta que tendría un nuevo trabajo, por lo cual la buena impresión iba por partida doble._

_Tomé un desayuno abundante, poco usual en mí, peiné mi cabello y sonreí como idiota ante el espejo. Nada podía arruinar mi día, nada. Hacía un día lindo, bastante sol y brisa ligera, vi unas flores en la esquina, pensé en sacar algunas para llevarle, pero mi cerebro raciona me decía que era muy apresurado._

_Llegué al teatro, se veía muy solitario en el día, la acción estaba en la noche. Toqué la puerta contigua que daba paso a los actores y personal del lugar. Henry fue quien me abrió, no podía actuar de mala gana, él no sabía que me caía mal con antelación, debía actuar con amabilidad aunque en el fondo me quería robar a su chica._

_- Hola. - Henry abrió la puerta muy gentilmente._

_- Hola, vengo por un trabajo. - Dije - Soy Robert. -Alcé mi mano para saludarlo, él me saludó decentemente._

_- Ah sí, Kristen me dijo algo sobre eso, debes hablar con Craig. - Sonrió. - Soy Henry._

_- Lo noté, eres el chico de la obra._

_- Oh sí, ¿Te gustó la obra? - Dijo dándome la pasada para entrar por el oscuro pasillo._

_- Bastante, estuvo muy buena, fue todo un éxito. - El éxito estuvo en conocerla a ella._

_- Somos un gran equipo. - Dijo tirándose flores a él mismo. - Fui yo junto con el director quienes escribimos el guión, ¿Qué te pareció? - No llevaba ni cinco minutos hablando con él y todo se basaba en él mismo._

_- Muy buen trabajo. - Dije tratando de evadir la conversación. - Además tu co-estrella es muy brillante._

_- ¿Kristen? - Quién más podría ser._

_- Sí, actúa fenomenal._

_- Sí, aunque falta pulirla aún, de verdad es un brillante en bruto, debo decir que todo lo que ella es ahora es gracias a mí. - No sé que me daba más asco, saber que ella se rendía ante un hombre como él o ver lo altanero y pedante que era este tipo._

_- Lo dices porque es muy joven, ¿No?_

_- Exacto, es muy joven, le falta mucho por aprender. - Dijo como si todo dependiera de él._

_- Uhm. - Preferí quedarme en silencio antes de seguir esta charla. Seguimos el camino del pasillo hasta llegar a la parte de los camerinos, y creí haber visto a Kristen peinándose. Mi corazón latió fuerte, ella era un ángel. Seguimos unos pasos más y llegamos a una de las oficinas._

_- Hablando de ella, hoy es su cumpleaños, anoche lo celebramos pero le regalaremos un pastel más tarde, antes de entrar a la función de hoy._

_- Oh. - Era su cumpleaños, desearía abrazarla y felicitarla._

_- Pues, bueno, Craig está adentro, conversa con él, Kristen ya le habló de ti, así que creo todo irá bien. - Dijo Henry golpeando amistosamente mi hombro._

_- Gracias. - Dije de vuelta de manera condescendiente._

_Toqué la gruesa puerta negra antes de entrar, a los dos golpes una ronca voz me dio la pasada. Había un tipo de buen aspecto, de hecho agradable de solo mirar, debía de tener unos cuarenta y muchos y cincuenta y pocos. Estaba apoyado en una mesa llena de papales y con su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo que tenía todo el cuarto lleno de humo._

_- Vaya, tú debes ser Robert. - Dijo él abriendo los brazos._

_- Uhm, sí señor, soy Robert, usted debe ser Craig._

_- Sí, llámame Craig solamente. - Dijo estrechando mi mano._

_- Pues dime, ¿A qué te dedicabas antes? - Tragué hondo, debía mentir otra vez._

_- Pues en un trabajo muy arduo donde mi padre, quiero algo más relajado ahora. - Hice una pausa. - No me refiero a hacer menos, sino que quiero hacer algo que en la remuneración valga la pena._

_- Te entiendo, muchacho. - Dijo sacando unos papeles del cajón del escritorio. - Mira, la paga es buena y el trabajo es arduo, pero es solo por las noches._

_- Pues no tengo problemas. - Sonaba bien solo trabajar de noche._

_- Necesito que te encargues del aseo del lugar, de que la indumentaria esté en el lugar correcto, hasta podrías ayudar a algunos del elenco, el telón y ya sabes, todas esas cosas. Algunos llevan tiempo en esto y te podrán enseñar. - No sonaba a algo agotador, de hecho ya me agradaba._

_- Suena bien, puedo hacerlo. - Dije bastante entusiasmado._

_- Genial, mira este es tu contrato. - Me entregó un papel. - Es bastante simple, pero necesito que haya papeleo para que no hayan problemas más adelante._

_- ¡Doscientas cuarenta y nueve libras semanales! - Era bastante dinero, al menos para mí._

_- Sí, es una buena paga, deberías aprovechar. - Dijo entregándome un lápiz._

_- Vaya que sí. - Eso era lo que ganaba en un mes en el campo y un poquito más si es que habían bonos. No tenía que perderme de esto, menos si eso incluía ver a Kristen cada noche._

_- Pues entonces lee detenidamente el contrato y firma tranquilo. - Dijo dando vueltas en su silla._

_- Claro. - Leí punto por punto, aunque no eran muchos, pero también debía ser precavido en cuanto a lo que firmaba. Luego de unos minutos, destapé el lápiz y dejé firma en el papel. - Listo._

_- Genial, ¿No hay problemas de que empecemos hoy mismo? - Dijo esperando mi respuesta con ansias._

_- Para nada, señor, hoy mismo._

_- No me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo, solo dime Craig._

_- Okay, Craig. - Asentí con seguridad. Al menos mi nuevo jefe era de mi completo agrado. - Iré a dar unas vueltas al lugar. - La excusa para ver a Kristen._

_- Claro, te espero acá a las siete de la noche. - Dijo Craig despidiéndose._

_- Nos vemos. - Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia los camerinos. Esperaba todavía estuviera allí, y que ojala estuviera sola para decirle feliz cumpleaños._

_Entré a los camerinos, estaba lleno de espejos, armarios móviles con ropa, mucha ropa y ella estaba en el fondo peinando su hermosa cabellera. Se miraba en el espejo mientras pasaba el cepillo por sus rizos, su mirada tierna se plasmaba en el vidrio, cada vez corroboraba que ella era una belleza, era preciosa._

_- Ejem. - Carraspeé con a garganta para que ella notará mi presencia. Corrí la cortina que me separaba completamente de su camerino personal. Ella miró a través del espejo y a verme sonrió. No era de esas sonrisas especiales, solo una de agrado. Esperaba convertir su sonrisa en la razón de su vida._

_- ¡Robert! - Al menos mi alma se tranquilizaba al notar que ella recordaba mi nombre._

_- Hola. - Corrí la cortina y entré a su camerino._

_- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó animosamente._

_-Bien ¿Y tú?_

_- Bien, aquí, un poco cansada. - Dijo mientras seguía cepillando su cabello. - ¿Y, te contrataron?_

_- Sí, vengo de hablar con Craig._

_- Fenomenal, será agradable tenerte, pareces muy buena onda. - Dijo ella volviendo a su asiento frente al espejo, en cuanto a mí, podía tomar lo que recién había dicho como un cumplido._

_- Sí. - Quería agarrarla y abrazarla. - Supe que estás de cumpleaños._

_- Oh sí, cumplí la mayoría de edad. - Dijo casi riendo. - Creo que al fin podré fumar sin que nadie me rete._

_- ¿Fumas? - Hace mucho que no fumaba, podría retomar ese vicio solo para compartir ciertos minutos con ella._

_- Sí, de vez en cuando. - Dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta para mirarme._

_- Uhm, feliz cumpleaños. - Dije con las manos en los bolsillos, aun no me sentía con la confianza para darle un abrazo aunque por dentro me muriera de las ganas._

_- Gracias. - Ella caminó en mi dirección. - ¿Has visto a Henry? - Bien, todo tenía que ser estropeado al escuchar ese nombre._

_- Él me dejó con Craig, no sé donde estará ahora. - Tampoco quería saber._

_- Quizás fue a comprarme algo por mi cumpleaños. - Sus ojos brillaban. Era mi momento de preguntar y saber más, debía tantear terreno._

_- ¿Son novios?_

_- No, solo salimos de vez en cuando, espero me pida algún día ser su novia. - Por su mirada sabía que ella anhelaba ser su novia. - No le digas. - Obvio que no le diría._

_- No le diré. - Sonreí forzosamente._

_- Pues, ya me voy, ¿Te vas? - Kristen tomó su bolso y con una coleta hizo un moño alto con su cabello._

_- Sí. - Dejé que ella pasara primero, para luego seguirla y caminar por el pasillo oscuro por el cual entré._

_- Te gustará este lugar, no hay humano que no se sienta a gusto aquí._

_- De todas maneras. - Al lado de ella hasta una pocilga parecía un buen lugar, ella iluminaba todo._

_- Entonces, nos vemos en la noche, Robert. - Ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Oh, mierda, no podía sentirse mejor aquello. Un beso suave en mi mejilla._

_.._

_**KPOV**_

_12 de abril de 1948_

_- Henry, dijiste que me llevarías a ese restaurant tan elegante y te has pasado tirado en tu cama todos estos días, desde que llegamos. - Quería arrancarle los ojos, por una extraña razón desde que llegamos a Londres Henry ya no me tomaba en cuenta._

_- Cariño, estoy cansado. - Dijo mientras miraba la televisión._

_- ¿Cansado? Hasta yo he hecho más que tú y no estoy para nada cansada. - Estaba harta, pero no podía dejarlo. Henry me atraía, y bastante y éramos tal para cual. Ambos estábamos hambrientos de fama, quería el mundo a mis pies tal y como él lo quería._

_- Deja de molestar, Kristen, mejor apréndete tu parlamento, últimamente lo has hecho horrible. - Él sabía como humillarme, y aun así, tenerme en la palma de su mano._

_- No lo he hecho mal. - Me senté en la sillita que daba a la alcoba de su habitación en el hotel._

_- Claro que sí, ¿No has notado cuanto aplauden mientras yo actúo? Contigo pasa todo lo contrario, si no pues tu talento, no serás nadie._

_- Eso no me hace peor actriz. - Dije encogiéndome en la silla._

_- Pero te hace ser una más del montón, debes ser la mejor._

_- A veces siento que no me quieres. - Quería llorar, pero retuve el llanto en mi garganta. Quería correr y sacarle las tripas, pero detuve a mis pies, pero estupidamente, lo amaba._

_- Cariño, sabes que te quiero, lo digo por tu bien._

_- Podrías ser más dulce cuando me aconsejas. - Me paré de la silla y caminé al baño. - Ocuparé tu ducha._

_Me encerré de un portazo en el baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente y con ello deje caer mis lágrimas. Mi cumpleaños no había cambiado las cosas con Henry, me seguía tratando como una más y yo cada vez caía más a sus pies. Él me decía que era cosa de tiempo, tendríamos nuestra casa juntos, él dejaría a su esposa y seríamos felices. Él me prometía el cielo, la tierra y el mar, pero nada de eso sucedía. La porquería seguía siendo igual._

_Solo quería que me correspondiera de la misma manera que yo a él._

_- ¡Mierda! - Me quemé al meter mi pie. Esperé unos segundos más hasta que la temperatura se adecuó a mi cuerpo._

_Siempre pensaba que las duchas no solo se llevaban el sudor de cada día, sino que también los pesares de cada día, se iban por el drenaje muy lejos y me dejaban más liviana. Espumeé por completo mi cuerpo dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella, dejando de lado el sudor, dejando de lado mis pensamientos traicioneros._

_- ¿Te duchas y no me avisas? - Henry había entrado a la ducha y no me había percatado. Yo le daba la espalda, así que solo lo sentí hasta que su dorso toco mi espalda y que sus brazos rodearan mi cintura._

_- Te dije que me bañaría, y quería estar sola. - Dije tratando de soltarme de sus brazos._

_- Después dices que no te quiero. - Dijo besando mi cuello. Traté de esquivar su querer, pero me era imposible no caer ante él._

_A Henry lo conocí actuando, cuanto tenía diecisiete años y él unos veintiséis años. Él era un hombre casado y yo una adolescente ansiosa por actuar y viajar, viajar mucho. Dejé mi casa a los quince cuando una amiga de mi madre descubrió que tenía talento. Me llevó a distintos estados del país, hasta que me topé con Henry, quien me recibió en la academia de Craig. Una vez tuvimos que hacer de pareja en una obra, y desde allí quedé locamente enamorada de él. Desde ese entonces, él prometió darme una vida de lujos, que aún seguía esperando. Al menos, ya me conocía muchos países, y eso podía contar como lujo._

_En parte mucho de lo que era hoy, se lo debía a él._

_- Debe ser rápido, hay que ir al teatro. - Dije ya un poco acalorada cuando su mano viajaba por mi cuerpo. Él tenía experiencia en todo, y yo solo aprendía. Aprendía de él._

_- Entonces será rápido. - Me arrimó fuerte en contra de la loza de la ducha. El golpe fue fuerte, pero el placer lo era aun más. - Sabes que eres mi princesa._

_- Sssí. - Dije agitada. - ¿No me dejarás, cierto?_

_- ¿Te he dejado alguna vez? - Sus manos ávidas viajaban por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero, dándole tiempo a las embestidas que seguirían._

_- No, amor. - Dije con el rostro mojado y apoyado en la loza._

_- Entonces no reclames más. - Besó mi nuca. - Y ahora disfruta._

_No tenía con quien comparar a Henry, él era el primer hombre en mi vida en todos los aspectos. Mi primera vez, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer todo. A veces me desdichaba no tener a alguien con quien compararlo, al menos así sabría si lo que tenía con Henry era verdadero o no. No tenía la manera de saber si esto era amor o no, no sabía si lo que yo sentía era estar enamorada. No sabía y a veces temía estar en los brazos equivocados._

_- Eres tan bella. - Siempre al terminar de tener sexo con Henry él decía 'Eres tan bella', porque mientras intimábamos solo me decía cochinadas, me sentía como una cualquiera. Pero yo creía que eso era amor._

_- Debemos partir. - Dije saliendo de la ducha tomando la toalla. Siempre luego de follar me quedaba con esa sensación, vacía._

_- Vete tu primero, no nos pueden ver juntos. - Dijo Henry. Esa era la gran regla de Craig, no podíamos entablar relaciones amorosas entre el elenco, era como romper la ética. Siempre con Henry nos la ideamos para no ser pillados, y en eso estábamos. Teniendo un amor a escondidas de todos, ese era el otro pilar que quería derribar, quería tener una relación como cualquiera, quería pasearme con él por las calles, juntos de la mano y pasando un buen momento, pero jamás pasaba._

_- Está bien. - Dije entristecida. Henry agarró mi cintura y me dio un beso apasionado antes de irme._

_- Nos vemos en el escenario._

_Allí era el único momento en donde podía besarlo públicamente, sin que nadie supiera que lo nuestro traspasaba el trabajo._

_Pasé por mis cosas en mi habitación y partí al teatro caminando. No hacía frío por suerte así que quité mi sweater. Mucha gente caminaba en dirección al teatro, las ganancias estarían buenas otra vez, desde que llegamos llenábamos el local y eso era bastante bueno para todos._

_- Hola. - Esa voz era nueva en mi cerebro, pero la supe reconocer de inmediato. Era Robert, el chico nuevo._

_- Hola, Robert. - Él me saludó afectuosamente, al menos alguien aquí dentro de tanta frialdad me trataba con calidez. Robert era muy ameno, agradable y simpático, a pesar de que solo llevaba días conociéndolo lo consideraba un amigo._

_- Hola, Rob. - Besé su mejilla y noté que hoy usaba loción. Olía muy bien, varonilmente bien. - ¿Cómo estás? _

_- Bien, hace calor, ¿No? - Dijo él sumandose a mi andar._

_- Sí, mucho. - El sudor invadía mi frente._

_- Y cómo estás. - Preguntó con ese agradable modo de hablar._

_- Bien, creo que vamos atrasados. - Dije a paso raudo. A veces Craig se enojaba cuando nos retrasabamos, porque se perdía todo el itinerario._

_- Estamos bien, Kristen. - Dijo mirando su reloj. - Son las seis y media. _

_- Oh, genial. - Pensé que mi tarde con Henry me había retrasado. - ¿Y te gusta el trabajo? _

_- Sí, se gana bien, todos son muy gentiles. - Dijo. _

_- Uhm, con respecto a lo de Henry, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor. - El otro día se me había salido delante de él que tenía algo con Henry, y nadie debía saberlo. - Confío en que guardarás el secreto._

_- Claro, no hay problema. - Dijo sonriendome. Quizás Robert se convertiria en un gran amigo, lo veía venir. _

_- Gracias, de verdad me caes muy bien. - Me sinceré. Solo tenía a Suzie como amiga, los demás solo eran mis compañeros de trabajo y en este rubro, siempre buscaban la forma de quebrarte para tomar tu lugar. _

_- También. - Al menos sabía que la amistad se estaba dando de manera mutua. - ¿Por qué nadie lo puede saber? _

_- Craig dice que no es correcto que dentro del trabajo tengamos alguna relación amorosa. _

_- Pero, ¿Afuera del trabajo no puedes? _

_- Uhm, Henry es casado, o sea está separado, pero es mejor mantener todo oculto._

_- Mmm, ya veo. - Sabía que nadie aprobaba mi relación con Henry, pero yo ponía las manos al fuego por él._

_- Sé que no es la gran historia de amor, pero hemos pasado por tantas cosas que sé que saldremos de esta y que seremos felices. - A pesar de todo tenía convicción de aquello._

_- No lo es, de hecho, si me permites decirtelo, él te trata de una manera muy grosera. - Si no fuera porque era la verdad me hubiese molestado por lo que había dicho Robert, pero sabía que era cierto._

_- Es solo para que nadie crea que tenemos algo. - Esa siempre era la razón de Henry._

_- ¿Y se conocen hace mucho? - Sabía que Robert quería curiosear, y yo necesitaba a un confidente._

_- Desde que tengo diecisiete. _

_- ¿Y desde allí que mantienen algo? _

_- Sí. _

_- Ya veo, es bastante tiempo, yo que él ya habría hecho algo por ti, ¿No crees que te ha mantenido mucho tiempo esperando? _

_- Sí, pero el amor es así, ¿no? aunque para ser certera, no creo mucho en el amor, con Henry tengo algo así como un lazo fuerte, hay cariño, no lo podría dejar, pero no sé si esto es amor, creo que el verdadero amor es ese que está escrito en los libros de Austen, pero que en la vida real no llegan ni a un pelo de eso. _

_- ¿No crees en el amor? _

_- No sé, Henry es mi primer hombre y no tengo a nadie con quien compararlo, por eso no sé si es amor. _

_- ¿Y nunca has pensado en experimentar? Digo, si estuvieras con otra persona no lo estarías traicionando, él está casado. _

_- No podría hacerle eso, jamás, yo sé que en el fondo él me quiere y que está buscando la manera de hacerme feliz._

_- ¿Y qué es la felicidad para ti? - A pesar de las inquietas preguntas de Robert, me gustaban, al menos podía sacar mis ideas de la mente y analizarlas._

_- Bueno, creo que es lo que toda mujer quiere, joyas, viajes, dinero, tener el mundo a mis pies, creo que por eso me gusta el teatro, por una hora y media tengo a miles de ojos pendientes de mí, amo eso._

_- Eres una chica ambiciosa._

_- Sí, podría decirse que sí. - Henry decía que mis niveles de ambición eran altos y que siempre quería más y más. - ¿Y para ti, Robert, qué es la felicidad? _

_- Pues, creo que es algo simple y que no consigues con algo material, lo consigues cuando estás pleno contigo mismo, cuando la gente que amas está bien, cuando esa persona que miras cada mañana te sonríe al despertar, cuando sabes que lo que haces le brinda paz a los demás._

_- Qué profundo, Rob, de verdad es interesante. - Jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar así, quería saber más. - Lo dices como si hubieras experimentado la sensación._

_- ¿Enamorarme? Pff, nunca lo he estado, espero algún día estarlo. _

_- Pues eres la persona indicada en quien enamorarse, ofreces mucho con poco y creo que esp vale mucho, aunque no logro pensar de esa manera._

_- Claro, chica ambiciosa. - Reí ante eso._

_- ¿Sueñas con algo? _

_- Mmm, sí, vivir en París. _

_- Cuando niño estuve allí, es hermoso, completamente elegante._

_- Sí, una vez estuve allí y quedé enamorada de ese lugar. _

_- Llegamos. - Dijo Robert, abriendome la puerta para entrar. - Podemos seguir converaando después. _

_- Por supuesto, el camino se me hizo ligero conversando. - Y vaya que era cierto, hace mucho no conversaba de esta manera. _

_- Cuando quieras, ahora hay que trabajar. _

_- Tú lo has dicho. - Rob se desvió a las bambalinas y yo a los camerinos. _

_Fui a mi tocador en donde estaba Suzie, estaba hecha un capullo en un rincón y tenía el guión en sus manos. Oí sus sollozos, había dolor en ellos. Corrí para saber que le sucedía._

_- ¡Suzie! ¿Qué pasa? - Busqué sus manos, soltando el guión de sus dedos. - Dios, Suzie, dime qué te pasa._

_- Volvió a suceder. - Dijo entre sollozos. _

_- ¿Qué volvió a suceder? - Pregunté desesperada._

_- Esto. - Suzie inclinó su rostro hacia mi, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y de maquillaje corrido, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el moretón en su pómulo. Otra vez ..._

_- ¿Fue Jack? - No era la primera vez, al menos esta debía ser la cuarta vez. Hace mucho que esto no sucedía, hace mucho que Jack no perdía el control._

_- Sí, Jack vio la nota de un admirador y se enojó, me arrimó en contra de la pared y me golpeó. - Al decir lo últimp Suzie estalló en llanto. - Todo iba tan bien, estabamos bien. _

_- Pobre, ven acá. - Le abrí mis brazos para consolarla. Siempre estaba para Suzie, era mi única y mejor amiga. - Deberías denunciarlo._

_- No, no podría, tenemos una hija. _

_- Lo sé, pero él no puede hacerte esto cada vez que se enoje, no quiero que un día termines inválida o muerta por su perdida del control. _

_- Lo amo. _

_- Sé que lo amas, pero esto va más allá del amor, él perdió la confianza en ti._

_- Pero le dije que solo era una nota, él sabe que siempre llegan estas notas y él se coloca celoso._

_- Lo sé, pero él te conoció haciendo esto y sabía que de vez en cuando algún hombre quedaría prendado de ti. _

_- Ay, no sé qué hacer. _

_- Pues, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, así no estoy tan sola. - No sería malo compartir con Suzie, hace mucho que no perdíamos horas comiendo y conversando tiradas sobre la alfombra._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Y Henry?_

_- Shhh. - La intenté callar. Me bastaba y sobraba que ella y Robert supieran lo de Henry._

_- Okay, okay. - Suzie se disculpó. - Supongo entonces que será bueno para ambas._

_- Completamente. - La abracé nuevamente. - Tengo un buen maquillaje que ocultará ese moretón._

_- Lo necesito. - Dijo tocando suavemente su pómulo. - Me duele._

_- Jack es un maldito. - Dije con cólera. - Deberías venirte con tu hija a mi cuarto al menos mientras estemos en Londres, al volver a Nueva York veremos qué hacer._

_- Sí, aunque tengo las esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglaran. - No podía juzgar a Suzie, yo también esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran con Henry, aun sabiendo que nuestro futuro era bastante inseguro._

_Me tomé el tiempo necesario para maquilla a Suzie y borrar el color del dolor plasmado en su rostro. Suzie era una chica linda, y no merecía aquello, no merecía que el hombre que un día la llenó de flores y chocolates hoy la llenara con golpes. Solo quedaba en claro que los hombres eran capaces de muchas cosas. Henry no era exactamente el mismo, me rechazaba y solo me buscaba cuando él quería tenerme. Pero cuando yo quería afecto era completamente evadida, no me quería. Solo a escondidas me profesaba su amor, a escondidas teníamos que amarnos y me estaba cansando un poco._

_Luego de dejar lista a Suzie, ella tomó el rol de maquilladora y me arregló y colocó mi ondulada peluca morena para personificar a Marylou. La adrenalina me invadía al saber que por otra noches tendría a más ojos mirándome, expectantes de mi actuación y de que también podría besar sin miedo a Henry. De todas maneras, esa era la mejor parte._

_- ¿Quieres fumar antes? - Le pregunté a Suzie mientras me sentaba en una silla para esperar los minutos antes de entrar en acción._

_- Si, por favor._

_Le ofrecí de mis cigarros y comenzamos a experimentar el placer de la nicotina por unos segundos._

_- ¡Kristen! - Un susurro me desconectó de mi odisea. - Entras en cinco._

_- Oh, gracias, Rob. - Apagué de inmediato el cigarro._

_- ¿Él es el chico nuevo? - Preguntó Suzie mientras arreglaba mi vestido._

_- Sí, es Robert._

_- Es muy guapo. - Por un momento, muy pequeñisimo, sentí celos. Claro que él era guapo, eso cualquier lo podía notar, pero no quería que fuese amigo de ella. Aunque fuese mi amiga._

_- Lo es. - Dijo como si no me importara. - Podrías presentármelo._

_- Suzie, tienes a Jack, no necesitas conocer a nadie más. - Dije medio enojada._

_- Lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía! Quizás te gusta._

_- ¿Gustarme? No digas bobadas, solo somos amigos, además apenas lo conozco._

_- ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así cuando te digo que me lo presentes?_

_- Pues, no sé, no he reaccionado de ninguna manera. - ¿Tan obvia era mi manera de ser?_

_- Claro que sí, mírate, atacaste como si él fuera tuyo._

_- Nada que ver Suzie, mejor hablamos después, debo entrar. - Dejé el camerino con la idea de que Robert me pareciese atractivo. Claro que lo era, además sabía que le gustaba y que si yo le pedía algo él lo haría por mí. No era la primera vez que algún chico actuaba como él para tenerme cerca, de hecho, me parecía hasta tierno que él haya querido tomar el trabajo. Sabía que desde el momento en que jugué con mis piernas en el bar su mirada se desvió y perdió el control. Sabía que podía usarlo a mi manera para sacarle celos a Henry, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, Robert parecía ser un hombre muy bueno para ser lastimado._

_Antes de entrar al escenario una sonrisa suya de seguridad me alentó. Henry jamás había hecho eso en todos estos años._

_Como sea, no dejaría a Henry con quien llevaba años por la obsesión de un admirador más, no podía ser débil. Independientemente, de toda la mala racha que estaba pasando con Henry sabía que llegaríamos a algo nuevo, y que todo lo que habíamos vivido daría frutos. Lo sabía._

_**RPOV**_

_15 de abril de 1948_

_- Asi que lo conseguiste, entraste a trabajar allí para hablarle. - Tom se reía a mis costas, no podía creer toda la locura de estos días._

_- No sabes lo magnifico que estar cerca de ella, conversar con ella. - Para mí no había nada como caminar a las seis y media de la tarde hacia el teatro y tener la convicción de que la vería._

_Cada momento en que ella actuaba yo estaba allí mirándola, estaba ahí admirándola. Era tan bella y Henry era un zopenco, un idiota que no aprovechaba el diamante que tenía. Ella me pedía su ayuda cuando necesitaba quitarse el vestido, o si quería algún café allí estaba yo. Siempre la ayudaba, ella era mi prioridad._

_Dos veces, dos benditas veces pude ver su espalda desnuda, mientras yo bajaba la cremallera. Para mí eran momentos únicos, en los cuales el tiempo se paraba y solo éramos ella y yo., aunque para ella solo fuera el momento en que se quería deshacer del vestido de Marylou._

_- ¿Qué esperas para invitarla a salir? - Sugirió Tom._

_- No sé, ¿Y si no quiere? Es complicado, ella sale con Henry._

_- ¿Henry? ¿El protagonista? - La cara de Tom se alarmó._

_- Sí._

_- Tienes gran competencia entonces._

_- No es gran cosa, de hecho es casado y se ve a escondidas con Kristen._

_- ¿Y si se ven a escondidas como lo sabes?_

_- Ella me contó._

_- Wow, en poco tiempo tienes su confianza. Un punto a tu favor, amigo._

_- Si, hablamos bastante, me ha contado varias cosas._

_- Debes decirle que salgan, no tienes que esconderte, demuéstrale que puedes darle lo que él no puede._

_- Es que … aunque le muestre eso, ella no me elegiría._

_- Mierda, Rob, debes ser un poco más seguro de ti._

_- Kristen es muy ambiciosa, quiere lujos … lujos que no le puedo dar, Tom._

_- Eso es lo de menos, ¡No crees tanto en el amor! Demuéstrale que existe._

_- ¿Qué hago?_

_- Invítala a tomar un café, paseen, no sé, róbale un beso._

_- Como si robar un beso fuese tan fácil. - Me burlé. - ¿Y Sienna?_

_- Se enojó conmigo. - Dijo encogiéndose de brazos._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste? - Pregunté a la defensiva._

_- No le hice nada, solo le dije que yo no estaba para cuento de hadas ni princesas, ni esas estupideces._

_- Ella te ama, Tom, ¿No te has dado cuenta?_

_- ¿Amarme? Ahora tu también estás chiflado con lo del amor. - Dije empujándome mientras caminábamos al teatro. - No puede enamorarse de mí._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te lo impide? - Pregunté a la defensiva otra vez._

_- Tengo una mujer que vive hostigándome con una hija que ni siquiera sé si es mía, no quiero darle una vida agobiante a Sienna. - Dijo sobándose la sien. - Ella es muy buena, buena en todo, pero no me merece._

_- Entonces deja de ilusionarla. - Alegué._

_- Es que me vuelve loco._

_- Eres un idiota, como Henry. - Me crucé de brazos, indignado._

_- Hablando del rey de Roma, ese que va allá no es el famoso Henry. - Henry apuntó hacia la esquina, pude divisarlo de inmediato por ese bigote prominente. Iba junto a Craig, ambos se veían muy cautelosos, miraban a todas partes, como si tuvieran miedo de ser captados._

_- Sígueme. - Le dije a Tom cuando crucé la calle, corriendo y tratando de escabullirme en los postes de luz._

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora somos Skerlock? - Bromeó Tom al lado mío._

_- Algo así, quiero saber qué traman._

_- Actúas como paranoico, otra vez._

_- No, ellos actúan raro. Sígueme. - Seguimos los pasos de Henry y Craig, por suerte había mucha gente y muchos autos para poder escondernos sin ser sorprendidos._

_- Quizás van a su nidito de amor._

_- Por Dios, Tom, no son homosexuales._

_- Nunca se sabe. - Dijo encogiendo los brazos. Solo reí ante eso._

_Craig y Henry entraron a un bar de mala calaña, uno detrás del otro no sin antes mirar hacia afuera por si alguien los seguía. Esto era sospechoso, lo intuía y debía saberlo, debía proveerme de pruebas para demostrarle a Kristen que Henry no era bueno para ella._

_- ¿Piensas entrar? - Tom agarró de mi brazo deteniéndome._

_- Claro, debo saber qué pasa aquí. - debía saberlo a toda costa._

_- No te entrometas en asuntos que no son tuyos, Rob._

_- Claro que me compete, si este tipo está metido en algo turbio debo saberlo y hacérselo saber a Kristen._

_- Okay, como tu quieras. - Tom se dio la vuelta._

_- Hey, ¿A dónde vas? - Lo agarré de la solapa de su chaqueta._

_- Me voy, no quiero participar de esto._

_- No, no, no, me acompañarás. - Lo agarré nuevamente y con fuerza y lo arrastré hasta la entrada del bar._

_- Si pasa algo malo, me las pagarás. - Dijo Tom un tanto asustado e intrigado._

_Entramos al bar tratando de disimular entre las personas y las escaleras, Henry y Craig se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local, donde había otro tipo también con un prominente bigote y de edad media. Los tres se pusieron a conversar y al rato una chica fue a ofrecer tragos a su mesa. Henry al notar lo voluptuosa de la chica de los tragos, sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los puso entre los pechos de esta. Deseé que Kristen estuviese aquí y viera como se comportaba tu 'buen' hombre._

_- ¿Y ese es el súper novio de tu amor? - Me preguntó Tom apoyado sobre mi hombro._

_- Sí, esa mierda. - Estaba encolerizado._

_Craig bebió de su copa, al igual que el hombre viejo. Henry en tanto sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y le dio una nota a la chica de los tragos, esta sonrió coqueta, claramente le había dado su dirección o algún contacto. La chica se fue con la bandeja cotoneando su falta de un lado para otro exageradamente._

_- Debemos acercarnos otro poco. - Le sugerí a Tom._

_- Sentémonos en esa mesa, me colocaré delante de ti para que no te vean. - Asentí._

_Caminamos a la mesa y me encorvé para quedar escondido detrás de Tom, me senté dándoles la espalda a los tres tipos, de manera que no me reconocieran . Pedimos unas cervezas con Tom para parecer unos clientes más, y luego paré la oreja, debía escuchar esa sospechosa conversación._

_- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo empezamos? - Preguntó el hombre viejo._

_- Pues, llegando a Estados Unidos, tengo listas a unas cuantas chicas para esto. - Dijo Henry sonando como siempre, como un petulante._

_- Lavar dinero nos ha traído buenas ganancias, pero esto será mucho mejor, todas son vírgenes. - Dijo Craig. ¿Vírgenes? Esperaba no estuvieran refiriéndose a la virginidad que yo pensaba._

_- Pero Kristen y la otra chica no lo son, pero son unos diamantes, cualquier pagaría un dineral por estar con ellas. - Henry dijo eso y a mí me dieron nauseas. Tom me miró esperando a que le contara, pero aun debía saber más._

_- ¿Venderás a Kristen? - Preguntó Craig._

_- Sí, la tengo en la palma de mi mano, hará lo que le pida. - Dijo con seguridad._

_- Solo hay que prometerles que ganarán mucho, que cumplirán sus sueños con todo el dinero que ganarán, pero la idea es quedarnos nosotros con el 90% de las ganancias. - Aportó el viejo, que al parecer era el que sabía del tema._

_- Exacto, todas están llenas de ambición, es solo cosa de lavarles el cerebro. - Dijo Craig._

_- La trama de la obra de teatro se vuelve realidad. - Dijo Henry maliciosamente. La obra que cada noche presentaban en el teatro se trataba de un grupo de gangster que vendían a mujeres por dinero. Pobre de Kristen, no dejaría que este tipo la llevase a esto, ella era talentosa, era actriz, no necesitaba venderse._

_Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa y salí mareado, anonadado de lo que un hombre era capaz de hacer con la mujer con que mantenía una relación. Tom me siguió._

_- ¡Dime! ¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Es muy grave? - Pidió saber._

_- Prostitución. - Dije enfrascado en la imagen de Kristen parada en una esquina obligada a trabajar en aquello._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Tienen una red de prostitución?_

_- Quieren hacerlo, y quieren vender a mi Kristen. - Era primera vez que decía en voz alta 'mi' Kristen, siempre lo pensaba en mi mente._

_- Mierda, Robert, debes advertirle._

_- No me creerá, ella está ciega por él._

_- Invítala a salir, gánate su confianza antes de que se vaya a Estados Unidos._

_- Tendré que hacerlo, debo hacerle ver la realidad._

_- ¿Estás dispuesto a salir lastimado?_

_- Lo estoy, sea como sea le haré saber, ella no se merece algo así, es ambiciosa y todo, pero no merece ser vendida como un objeto, ella es mucha mujer. - Sentía que debía salvar a Kristen, debía sacarla de ese lugar tan oscuro._

_- Vamos al teatro, quizás Kristen ya haya llegado. - Tom tenía razón, debíamos ir al teatro y en lo posible llegar antes que Criag y Henry lo hicieran. - Pero antes debo comprar unas cosas en la pastelería._

_- ¿Qué cosas? - Pregunté curioso._

_- Creo que iré a ver a Sienna._

_- Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, eres un pesado con ella. - Bufé._

_- Sí, puede ser. - Tom se metió las manos en los bolsillo y comenzó a caminar. - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!_

_Fuimos en camino a la pastelería del centro, la mejor de todas, los pasteles y panes de allí eran deliciosos, no había nada como acompañar la hora de té con uno de esos dulces pecados._

_- Creo que le llevaré unos muffin con salsa de frambuesa y trozos de arándanos. - Dijo casi aplaudiendo por su idea._

_- Además deberías comprar té, del bueno. - Sugerí._

_- Y una pizca de pasión. - Sugirió con sus tupidas cejas._

_- ¿Te gusta lo dulce? - Una dulce voz me cautivó, ¿Podía ser tan grande la coincidencia? Ella estaba aquí._

_- Kristen, ho-hola. - Tartamudeé. - ¿Qué haces acá?_

_- Pues, al parecer lo mismo que tú. - Dijo abrazándome. Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía de manera espontánea._

_- Hola, Suzie. - Aproveché de saludarla al ver que se agarraba del brazo de Kristen._

_- Hola, Rob. - Saludó de manera amable. Era una chica simpática y siempre estaba pegada a Kristen en el teatro, suponía que debían ser muy buenas amigas._

_- ¿Robert, me recomiendas algo para comprar? - Preguntó Kristen meciendo sus pestañas más de lo normal. ¿Por qué mierda sus ojos eran tan hermosos? Podía caer en ellos y ahogarme en ese color esmeralda tan profunda._

_- Uhm, podrías … eh, comprar, no sé, galletas. - Por unas estúpida razón ella me ponía muy nervioso._

_- ¿Qué galletas sugieres? - Preguntó Suzie justo cuando Tom llegó a mi lado._

_- Uhm, él es mi amigo Tom. - Hice una pausa. - Kristen, Tom … Tom, Kristen. - Los presenté._

_- Hola. - Se saludaron y luego entre Tom y Suzie._

_- Estoy listo. - Dijo Tom._

_- Me quedaré otro rato. - Le dije a Tom sin dejar de mirar a Kristen que por un leve segundo enrojeció sus mejillas. - Las chicas quieren saber qué comprar._

_- Oh, no te preocupes, Sienna me espera. - Dijo sin culpa, además sabía que me dejaba el camino libre._

_- Recordé que debo hacer unos trámites. - Dijo Suzie palmeando su frente por lo traicionera de su memoria. - Kristen, ¿No te molesta si me voy?_

_- Ah, no, para nada, nos vemos después en el hotel. - Sonrió Kristen sin atisbo de molestia. Me alegré y bastante._

_- Nos vemos, hermano. - Se despidió Tom de todos y Suzie luego repitió la acción._

_- ¿Ibas a comprar algo? - Preguntó Kristen sacando esa personalidad avasalladora que tanto la caracterizaba._

_- No, Tom compró unas cosas para su casi novia. - Dije sin importancia. - Uhm … - Rasqué incesantemente mi cabello por lo nervios. Nuestras posturas eran bien idiotas, ambos estábamos quietos y estáticos en medio de la tienda de pastelillos sin movernos. - ¿Estás libre ahora?_

_- Sí, o sea, ya no hay ensayos, estoy libre. - Y otra vez resplandecía su sonrisa._

_Con mi nuevo sueldo podía darme el lujo de invitarla a alguna parte, quizás no tan costosa como ella quería, pero al menos si para pasar un buen momento. Como decía Tom, debía ganarme su cariño, su confianza y decirle la verdad sobre Henry._

_- Te invito a tomar un café, bueno … si quieres._

_- Claro, no hay problema. - Su mano chocó con la mía de manera torpe, ambos reímos nerviosamente por aquello. Era primera vez que Kristen se comportaba tan tímida, aunque a ratos afloraba su personalidad innata, pero era por pocos momentos. Adoraba esta otra parte de Kristen, más dulce de lo normal y hasta tierna. - ¿Puedo tomarte del brazo?_

_Lo que ella quisiera. - Claro._

_- Es mucho pedir, pero, ¿Me llevarías a alguna parte bonita de Londres? - Algo extraño sucedía con ella, últimamente hablábamos mucho incluso reíamos harto, pero ahora se comportaba de una manera linda, temía que cambiara._

_- ¿Quieres ir al parque Wimbledon?_

_- Pues nunca he ido, así que sí. - Dijo agarrando la tela de mi manga._

_- ¿Y Henry?_

_- No sé, no me interesa. - Dijo disgustada. - Quiero despejarme._

_- ¿Es por lo que me contaste ayer? - El día anterior Kristen me había contado que vio a Henry besar a otra chica, y que este se había disculpado echándole la culpa a la otra chica._

_- Sí, soy una tonta. - Dijo cuando abandonábamos el local de dulces._

_- No lo eres._

_- ¿Robert? - Ella se detuvo en seco en la acera mirándome con esos ojos perturbadoramente hermosos. La capa de máscara de pestañas le daban ese toque sensual y el balanceo de estas hacia que su mirada se volviera una perdición. - ¿Te gusto? - Su pregunta me halló de improviso._

_- Bueno, yo, creo que cualquier hombre caería a tus pies. - Respondí._

_- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. - Dijo encarándome con esa mirada verde. - He notado cómo me miras, cómo me hablas y que siempre estás ahí para mí._

_- Quizás parte de eso es cierto. - Dije avergonzado._

_- Lo encuentro muy tierno. - Dijo soltando mi brazo. - Pero, yo no sé de estas cosas y no quiero darte ilusiones, hemos entablado una linda amistad._

_- Sí, una linda amistad._

_- Rob, eres una buena persona, no te quiero hacer daño._

_- Al contrario, tu te estás haciendo daño. - Quería decirle lo que sabía, quería que lo supiera. No era mucho lo que oí, de hecho no tenía pruebas, pero quería … quería tanto que ella se diera cuenta de todo._

_- ¿Por qué? - Frunció el ceño._

_- Henry no es un buen tipo._

_- Lo sé, pero él puede darme todo lo que quiero, ¿Entiendes? Y …_

_- ¿Y? - Me molestaba su actitud. Hace dos minutos ella lo odiaba y ahora de nuevo caía, caía como una tonta._

_- Pues, no sé qué es el amor, no sé si lo que siento por él es amor y si lo es, no quiero perderlo._

_- ¡Por Dios! ¿No te das cuenta cómo te rechaza? Si te amara como dices él no habría besado a otra mujer._

_- Lo sé, pero es que es complicado._

_- Creo que complicado es que no asumas que él no es para ti._

_- Tengo miedo. - De un momento a otro ella me abrazó, ella buscaba consuelo. Ella era como un polluelo, fuerte cuando estaba quieta, pero débil cuando debía volar._

_- ¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_- Tengo miedo de que por creer en lo que mi cabeza me hace creer arruine los mejores años de mi vida._

_- Podría darte los mejores años de tu vida. - Me atreví a tocar su mejilla y ella dejó que la dejara por largos segundos._

_- Esto jamás lo hace Henry. - Dijo botando su rostro en mi mano. - Él jamás me trata así, como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo._

_- Tu misma tienes la respuesta a tus problemas._

_- Es que me une un lazo muy fuerte a él._

_- ¿El lazo de devolver lo que hizo por ti?_

_- Sí, siento que le debo tanto que mi deber es estar con él._

_- ¿Aunque te trate mal?_

_- Sí. - Agachó la mirada y creí que ella lloraría. Levanté su sutil rostro con mis manos._

_- Sé que puede sonar tonto y apresurado, pero me gustas, tienes razón. - Saqué valor para poder decirlo directamente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la impresión para luego pasar a una notoria sonrisa tímida. - Eres hermosa, joven y muy agradable, mereces ser cuidada y amada._

_- ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?_

_- Jamás._

_- Tampoco sabes lo que es el amor, Rob._

_- Tómame por idiota, pero podríamos aprender juntos sobre qué es el amor. - Ya no tenía nada más que ocultar, ella sabía lo que sentía por ella._

_- Mmm. - Ella se quedó pensando mientras miraba el cielo. - ¿Me llevarás al parque ese?_

_- Claro. - Sonreí. No tenía una respuesta suya de manera concreta pero si sabía que una pequeña parte quería experimentar lo que yo tanto quería vivir junto a ella._

_Caminamos por el centro de Londres con su mano agarrada a mi brazo, con su aroma bordeando mi nariz y su cálida voz llenando mis oídos. Ella era joven, solo tenía veinte años pero era muy culta, no había tema que no pudiese abordar. Tenía su propio punto de vista para cada cosa y eso me gustaba, era decidida y una mujer de armas tomar. Dos veces, dos únicas veces ella botó su cabeza sobre hombro cuando esperábamos a cruzar la calle, suspiraba y solo decía "Es una linda tarde"._

_Kristen quería que la despejara por un par de horas, que la hiciera olvidar todo y si ella me pedía la luna se la traía. Caminamos al parque y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, donde volví a ser preso de sus ojos._

_- El nueve de mayo volvemos a Estados Unidos. - Dijo como si eso hubiera sido la peor noticia. Para mi si que era una horrible noticia._

_- Estoy de cumpleaños el trece. - Dije casi amurrado._

_- Podré darte un regalo antes de irme. - Dijo con la misma sonrisa del comienzo, ella no se veía tan apenada como yo._

_- ¿No te volveré a ver más?_

_- Pues, eres bienvenido en América, tendrías las puertas abiertas de mi casa._

_- Podrías quedarte acá, la vida es demasiado buena en Londres._

_- Pero extraño mi casa, tengo a mi familia aunque no los veo mucho, mis padres están separados y eso me dificulta las cosas._

_- Podría seguirte._

_- ¿Estás empecinado en conquistarme, cierto?_

_- Notoriamente, Kristen._

_- Eres tan tierno. - Dijo sonrojándose otra vez._

_- Sé que no te puedo dar los lujos que quieres, pero te puedo hacer muy feliz, tan feliz que te agobiara tanta felicidad._

_- No seas engreído. - Me empujó unas tres veces con sus débiles brazos._

_- Hoy vi a Henry conversar con unos tipos en un bar._

_- ¿De verdad? - Su rostro se endureció. - ¿Lo viste haciendo algo malo?_

_- Escuché algo. - No sé si era el momento para decirlo, pero me sentía en una burbuja de tanta confianza que debía decírselo._

_- ¿Qué escuchaste?_

_- Sé que no me creerás, pero debo decírtelo, no aguanto más._

_- Dímelo. - Pidió._

_- Es repugnante. - Agarré mi frente, secando el sudor. Temía de su reacción, pero ella debía saber. - Junto con otros tipos quiere crear una red de …_

_- ¿Una red de qué, Robert?_

_- Prostitución. - Tragué saliva mirando su endurecido rostro._

_- ¿Me estás jodiendo, cierto?_

_- No te mentiría con algo así. - Tomé su mano pero ella la alejó. - Quiere vender chicas, y … - No sabía si decirlo, pero ya había lanzado la bomba. - Tú estás entre esas mujeres._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma? - Ella se levantó de la banca indignada. - Es mentira, es una mentira, él no me haría eso._

_- Kristen, no es mentira, lo oí, Tom es testigo. - Me paré de la banca y la busqué con mis manos hasta detenerla._

_- ¡Suéltame! Es obvio que inventaste esto para que me crea tu cuento de que te gusto y que me puedes hacer feliz, Henry será apático, pero jamás me haría esto, jamás lo haría._

_- No Kristen, por favor, créeme. - Supliqué._

_- No te creo nada, no me busques. - Dijo caminando rápidamente._

_- Por favor, no te vayas. - Agarré su muñeca y la detuve. - Solo te digo la verdad._

_- Estás jugando sucio, estás cometiendo injurias sobre Henry. - Su mirada ya no era dulce, era fuego._

_- Sabía que no me creerías. - Palidecí._

_- ¡Porque es una mentira! - Dijo empujándome. - No quiero que me hables en teatro, no me busques._

_- No me pidas eso, por favor. - Volví a agarrarla pero me soltó de inmediato._

_- Eres un pobre hombre que solo quiere quedarse con la chica linda a costa de rumores, y rumores graves. - Nunca la había visto ser tan cruel y me dolía._

_- Kristen, tenemos un café pendiente._

_- ¡Puedes llevarte tu café a la mierda! - Kristen salió corriendo, mis débiles piernas no pudieron correr tras ella luego de su reacción. Me sentía diminuto, había echado a perder todo. No debí decirle tan rápido, pero Kristen parecía tan en confianza conmigo que mi impulso fue mayor._

_**KPOV**_

_Todas mis expectativas sobre Robert fueron erróneas, Suzie me había convencido de salir con él, parecía un buen muchacho, pero lo que había inventado sobre Henry dejó todo lo que creía de él en el suelo. Henry no era un criminal, era mi hombre, el que estuvo conmigo desde adolescente, jamás haría algo como eso y menos conmigo._

_Corrí por Londres hasta llegar al hotel, me sentía frustrada y engañada por esos rizos castaños cobrizos y esos ojos azules. Por un momento creí que él sería mi salvación, que me haría ver de verdad como eran las cosas porque me caía bien, me reía con él y hace mucho que no vivía de esos momentos, pero inventar algo tan escandaloso para obtenerme fue lejos lo peor que pudo hacer._

_- ¿Y? ¿Al menos le robaste un beso a ese bombón? - Suzie estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala._

_- No pienso robarle ni siquiera una mirada a ese bribón. - Dije muy enojada. - Me daré una ducha, luego saldremos._

_- ¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Te hizo algo?_

_- No me hizo nada, pero me dijo algo que me dejó mal … ¡Imbecil! - Golpeé el sofá con la punta de mi zapato._

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- Me dijo que Henry me quería vender como a una ramera._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? De todas maneras no lo dudo, Henry es un zopenco, amiga._

_- ¿Tu también te unirás al circo? ¡Es obvio que lo inventó para ganarse mi confianza!_

_- No sé si sea cierto, pero tampoco creo que Robert sea de ese tipo de hombres._

_- Me importa un carajo, ya lo dijo y no le creo, Henry no es así, Suzie._

_- Suzie, hoy Henry no me besó … Suzie, Henry hoy ni siquiera me saludó … Suzie, Henry anoche me trató como una cualquiera en la cama. Todos los días me recibes con unas de esas frases, Kristen, todos los días._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Suzie. - Dije enojada._

_- Quizás no, pero su manera de ser contigo es muy mala, deja bastante que desear. - Suzie se levantó y buscó un poco de comida y volvió a lanzarse al sofá. - Piénsalo, quizás no sea exactamente un proxeneta, pero no es el hombre para ti, Kristen._

_- De seguro Jack es el hombre para ti. - Dije a la defensiva. - Él te maltrata físicamente._

_- Okay Kristen, cuando decidas razonar, nos vemos. - Suzie lanzó su sándwich al sofá y rapidamente caminó a la puerta._

_- ¿Te vas? - Me afligí._

_- Sí, veo que no entiendes, amiga._

_- Pero Suzie, no te vayas …_

_- Kristen, sé que Jack ha errado y que lo que me ha hecho está mal, quizás tu yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero al menos tú has conocido a un chico verdadero y no lo ves porque para ti lo único que existe es el dinero, quieres tenerlo todo mientras puedas evadir el amor._

_- Suzie, yo …_

_- Suzie nada, Kristen, nos vemos mañana y espero verte más centrada. - Suzie cerró la puerta de golpe y me tumbé en el suelo. No sé si mi amiga tenía razón, yo siempre la tenía, Henry era un buen hombre solo que menos cariñoso que otros. Siempre me ha dado lo que quiero y ahora trabajaba para llevarme a vivir a Paris como tanto anhelaba. Robert era pobre, jamás me daría eso, solo eso que él con tanta fuerza me prometía: amor. ¿Pero qué mierda es el amor? ¿Es algo que inventaron los escritores para hacernos vivir en un mundo de hadas? ¿Es el "motor" para hacerles creer a las personas que tenían una razón en la vida?_

_Robert era apuesto hasta decir lo contrario, me gustaba un poco, pero su actitud me hizo tomar distancias._

_Corrí a la habitación de Henry, toqué incesantemente la puerta hasta que él apareció del otro lado. - Oh, amor. - Me lancé a sus brazos._

_- ¿Qué pasa, nena? - Él me abrazó con cariño. Él no era malo como los demás creían._

_- Dios, dime …¿Cuánto falta para que nos vayamos a París?_

_- Kristen, debemos terminar de actuar._

_- No quiero, quiero que nos vayamos ahora. - Rogué colgada en su cuello. - Por favor. - Lo besé alocadamente._

_- No dejaré de ser profesional por tus caprichos. - Dijo soltándome._

_- Pero Henry … - Entré a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. - Estoy harta de esperar._

_- Pues tendrás que seguir esperando. - Henry fue al pequeño bar de la habitación. - ¿Quieres whisky?_

_- No quiero, Henry, te quiero a ti. - Corrí otra vez a sus brazos._

_- Cálmate un poco, te pones tan empalagosa a veces. - Dijo sirviéndose su trago mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos._

_- Henry, te necesito. - Besé su nunca, quitando su camisa desde adentro del pantalón._

_- No, Kristen, ahora no. - Se dio la vuelta y me ofreció de su copa._

_- No quiero. - Dije resignada ante su rechazo. - Vamos a descansar un rato que sea, déjame compartir un rato contigo, por favor._

_- Espérame desnuda en la cama. - Él pedía yo obedecía._

_- ¡Sí! - Corrí a su cama y me desnudé, solo me arropé con las sábanas y me coloqué en una posición sensual._

_- Te dije que desnuda. - Dijo autoritariamente cuado entró a su pieza._

_Quité la sábana y me tendí en la cama esperando a que él me tomara._

_Sus besos llenaron mi espalda, adoraba eso, adoraba que me recorriera, era el único momento en que sabía que él me trataba con cariño, o al menos algo parecido al cariño. Nos perdimos en un mar de caricias y besos, lo despojé de su ropa mientras su lengua buscaba la mía. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así, solo besándonos, tenía hambre de él._

_Abrí los ojos y … ¡Mierda! No veía a Henry besándome, veía a Robert hacerlo, veía sus ojos azules y brillantes mirándome con ternura, como hoy en la tarde. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a ver a Henry, con esa mirada dura y poco cariñosa mientras me besaba y palmeaba con fuerza._

_- Date la vuelta. - Pidió de nuevo en tono autoritario. Obedecí como buena niña._

_- ¡Oush! - Eso me había dolido y mucho, nada estuvo cerca del placer. Me palmeó el trasero de una manera agresiva y solo pude morderme la lengua._

_- Grita mi nombre cuando te lo haga. - Volvió a ser autoritario y una parte de mí se estremecía. Esta vez no me trataba con cariño, con nada de cariño. Por un momento quise que el calor de la mirada de Robert fuera el que me envolviera. Henry estaba siendo muy rudo y me hacía sentir igual que aun objeto._

_- Oh, Henry. - Grité fingidamente._

_- Más fuerte, Kristen. - Él me embestía con fuerza y yo solo sentía dolor. Tenía un nudo en la garganta llena de lágrimas que querían salir. - Eso, grita como una ramera._

_- ¡Sí, Henry! - Grité y me sentí peor. - ¡Oush! - Me volví a quejar._

_- ¿No te gustó? - Dijo agarrando mi cabello con fuerza, lo tiró._

_- Sssssí. - Mentí._

_- Entonces grita más fuerte, perra._

_- ¡No! - Esta vez si me sentí menoscabada, me separé de él y me tapé con una sábana. Me escabullí en el rincón de la pieza y lo miré con temor. - ¿Por qué me tratas así? - Estaba a punto de llorar._

_- Solo disfrutaba, amor. - Dijo endulzando la mirada. - Vuelve, no me dejarás así._

_- No, me llamaste perra. - Y esta vez solo pude llorar, solo llorar. - No soy tu esclava sexual, Henry, no._

_- Amor, no seas melodramática, a ti te gusta esto._

_- Pero no así, solo me has infligido dolor en este rato._

_- La idea es que yo merezca todo el placer, nena. - Dijo acomodándose entre las sábanas viendo que yo no volvía a la cama._

_- No, Henry, somos una pareja, esto se trata de los dos, los dos debemos disfrutar. - Sequé mis lágrimas para que no me viera débil. Él siempre me dijo que llorar era un acto de cobardía por lo tanto siempre me guardaba el llanto frente a él. - ¿Me quieres?_

_- Por favor, Kristen, sabes que sí, ya deja de darle vueltas a esto y compláceme._

_- ¡No, Henry! ¡Escúchate! Yo no soy tu puta de media hora, soy tu chica, tu amor._

_- El amor no existe, Kristen, no creas en esos cuentos, solo existe la conveniencia, el dinero y la lujuria._

_- Yo no quiero eso, es decir, quiero ir a Paris, quiero tener lujos pero quiero amor, quiero cariño._

_- Mierda, Kristen, te estaba dando cariño hace cinco minutos._

_- Eso no es cariño, es sadomasoquismo, me maltratas con la mentira de que me quieres. - Ahora empezaba a entender las palabras de Suzie. Mierda, mi amiga quizás si tenía razón._

_- Por favor, Kristen, no digas boludeces. - Él se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a mi que estaba en una esquina hecha un capullo. - Nena, somos el uno para el otro, queremos lo mismo y lo sabes, ¿Desde cuando que quieres amor? - Mi cabeza pensó en algo que no creí pensar: desde que conocí a Robert._

_- No sé, soy joven y quiero saber que se siente._

_- No, no se siente nada, te he metido en la cabeza tantas veces que eso del amor es una farsa. - Dijo apuntando mi cabeza con su dedo índice._

_- ¿Cuándo te casaste estabas enamorado?_

_- Claro que no, pero ya sabes, el asedio social te obliga a casarte. - Dijo corriendo mis mechones detrás de la oreja. - Tu terminarás casándote conmigo, ya lo verás y tendremos todo lo que hemos querido, nena … el dinero es el éxito, nada más. - Era la primera vez que esa idea me daba nauseas, tampoco era que estuviera embobada de Robert, pero él era el primer hombre que me ofrecía algo bonito, algo especial, por eso comencé a darle vuelta a la idea de que Henry estaba mal._

_- Mejor volveré a mi cuarto, Henry, nos vemos mañana en el teatro. - Recogí mi ropa del suelo y me marché con la sábana puesta y congelada por el miedo que me daba esto. Henry no me rogó quedarme, él jamás se arrastraría por mí, jamás me rogaría por algo, él no era de ese tipo de hombres._

_Cerré con llave y pestillo la puerta de mi cuarto y me encerré en mi pieza para llorar como nunca antes. No fue hasta ahora que noté que estaba sola, no tenía a nadie para que me consolara. Me había peleado con Robert y con Suzie y aquí estaba, botada como un barco sin velero._

_Me quedé dormida bañada en lágrimas sobre la cama, pensando en pedirle unas serias disculpas a Suzie y si podía, hablaría con Robert._

_19 de abril de 1948._

_Solo cuatro días habían transcurrido cuatro días en que para mí las cosas se habían volcado, hablé con Suzie y me entendió. Me abrazó como solo una amiga podía hacerlo, no esperaba menos de ella. Agradecí que perdonara mi rebeldía de niña. Robert al siguiente día me regaló una flor muy simple, pero con una nota muy bonita. Quise correr a darle las gracias pero se ausentó por dos días, yo había sido injusta con él aunque aun yo no supiera si lo que dijo de Henry era cierto o no._

_- Esa nube tiene forma de cerdo, ¿Lo ves? - Preguntó Robert, quien estaba recostado al lado mío mientras mirábamos el cielo. Era la primera vez que hacía esto y a Robert le costó convencerme._

_- Tienes demasiada imaginación, solo es una esponjosa nube. - Reí a su lado mientras observaba su bonita sonrisa. Suspiré y por primera vez de una manera espontánea y sincera._

_- No, tu tienes poca imaginación. ¡Mira esa otra! - Apuntó en otra dirección. - Tiene forma de corazón._

_- Qué deforme tu corazón, no parece uno de verdad. - Me mofé lazándole manotazos en sus brazos._

_- Mi corazón no es deforme. - Me miró intensamente y se acercó un poco. Mi corazón latió fuerte, yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada de esto. - Y si llegara a ser deforme igual te lo regaló. - ¿Podía ser más dulce este hombre?_

_- Ay. - Bajé la mirada chocando con el pasto verde y largo. - Eres muy tierno._

_- Siempre dices lo mismo, jamás dices lo que sientes. - Su mano se alargó chocando con mi vientre. No supe si tomar su mano o solo dejarla allí._

_- Me gusta estar contigo. - Dije mirándolo, aunque me costó trabajo. Mis sentimientos siempre estaban bien guardados, sabía controlarlos y cuando debía demostrarlos me costaba mucho._

_- ¿Solo eso? - Él se volteó por completo y acercó su rostro con bastante prontitud. Temblé._

_- Creo que sí. - Dije nerviosa. - Robert, estas cosas me cuestan. - Me incliné hasta quedar sentada._

_- Así lo veo, pero puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer. - Él se inclinó también hasta dejar su rostro a la altura mía. Aun no me daba un beso, yo menos me atrevería a darle uno._

_- Aunque me lleve años hacerte cambiar lo intentaré. - Sus grandes manos acunaron con cariño mi rostro. Henry jamás hizo aquello._

_- Eres muy perseverante._

_- Por ti moriría, Kristen, moriría con solo hacerte creer que te puedo hacer feliz._

_- No quiero que te mueras, o sea, no pienses en esas cosas._

_- Ya es hora de volver. - Dijo Robert mirando su reloj. Noté como nuestro primer beso aún quedaba pendiente._

_- No quiero volver, no quiero volver a actuar junto a Henry. - Recordé el horrible momento vivido con Henry hace unas noches atrás._

_- Ya queda menos. - Dijo con pesar. Muy bien nos estábamos llevando y muy bien me trataba él, pero no declinaría mi opción de volver a Estados Unidos._

_- Sí. - Me levanté del suelo y él también. Me tomó por el hombro y caminamos abrazados. Me gustaba esta nueva sensación, jamás la viví con nadie y para ser la primera vez me gustaba y mucho._

_- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo hoy en la noche? - Me preguntó con su sonrisa resplandeciente._

_- Oh, no puedo hoy._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Saldrás con él?_

_- No, nada que ver, acompañaré a Suzie a hablar con Jack, merece mi ayuda._

_- Uhm, no te preocupes, lo dejamos para mañana entonces. - Dijo estrechándome a su cuerpo._

_Si comparaba a Robert con Henry habían muchas diferencias._

_Robert tenía un exquisito cabello castaño/cobrizo/rubio, una mezcla perfetca._

_Henry tenía el pelo castaño._

_Robert tenía los ojos azules más hipnotizantes y seductores jamás vistos._

_Henry solo los tenía comúnmente verdes._

_Robert era alto y tenía fuertes brazos._

_Henry era alto, pero no me estrechaba con sus brazos._

_Robert me decía cosas dulces._

_Henry me trataba como una mujerzuela._

_Robert me quería._

_Henry no._

_Los puntos estaban a favor de Robert._

_- ¿Son la nueva parejita del año? - Diablos, justo Henry llegó al teatro y me vio agarrada de Robert._

_- Es algo que no te incumbe. - Gimoteé. Robert me soltó de inmediato y entró al teatro._

_- Hey, muchacho. - Dijo en su dirección. - Cuidado, Kristen es mía._

_- No soy tuya, imbécil. - Dije enojada._

_- Me perteneces. - Dijo con furia. - Ningún muchacho te arrebatará de mi lado._

_- ¡No me toques! - Dije cunado Henry me tomó del brazo. Robert llegó a mi lado._

_- No me importa si me haces algo, no la toques, basura. - Robert enfrentó cara a cara a Henry. Temí por ambos._

_- Estás avisado, mugriento. - Henry entró al teatro y nos dejó a Robert y a mí con la rabia en la boca._

_- Tranquila, Kristen. - Robert me besó en la frente y con eso me sentí tranquila._

_Estaba explorando lo que era el amor, ambos explorábamos._

_- Te veo a la salida. - Dijo él agarrando mi mano._

_- Claro, en el camerino. - Sonreí y entré rauda para cambiarme._

_**RPOV**_

_22 de abril de 1948_

_Aún no podía convencer a Kristen de que Henry quería hacer eso con mujeres al volver a América, pero si la convencí de momentos alegres junto a mí. El patán de Henry hizo que Craig adelantará la vuelta a Estados Unidos para el veinticuatro de abril, asi que hoy debía cenar con ella y proponerle quedarse acá._

_Renté un traje costoso que me hacía lucir bien y con él, también un auto para pasar a buscarla. Durante estas semanas junté cada peso solo para darle un lujo por una noche, por esta noche especial. Quedamos de juntarnos a las nueve, y solo faltaban quince minutos. Me miré por última vez, rocié perfume sobre mi y partí hasta el primer piso._

_Conduje con rapidez hasta el hotel y para suerte mía solo quedaban cinco minutos para que la hora de nuestro encuentro se consumara. Salí del auto y la esperé apoyado sobre el auto hasta que bajara. Kristen se demoró unos minutos, a ratos pensé que me dejaría plantado pero de la nada apareció con un argo vestido esmeralda que me hizo perder los estribos. Por Dios, su figura, ella me mataría. Caminó con decisión hacia mí sabiendo que su caminar sensual provocaba en mi múltiples reacciones._

_- Hola. - Sonrió tímida._

_- Hola. - Besé su suave mejilla. - Te ves hermosa._

_- Gracias._

_- Por favor, entra. - La encaminé hasta la puerta del auto y la dejé entrar. Luego entré yo para hacer andar el motor._

_- Wow, qué auto más lujoso. - Dijo tocando el cuero de los asientos. - Ya veo que quieres impresionarme._

_- Siempre. - Sonreí torcidamente._

_- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó ansiosa._

_- Pues a un lugar que te encantará, además la vista es única. - Dije conduciendo._

_- Bravo, esto ya me gusta. - Dijo aplaudiendo despacito. Luego de eso no platicamos, ella miró por la ventana en todo el trayecto y con mis incipientes nervios no supe que decirle._

_- ¡Hemos llegado! - Avisé._

_- Este es el restaurant en medio del Tamesi, oh Dios, Robert, bajemos, bajemos. - Antes de poder bajarme del auto y ayudarla ella ya estaba abajo._

_- Eres una revoltosa. - Agarré su mano y sentí como si fuéramos novios, como si nos perteneciéramos._

_- Me gusta estar aquí y contigo. - Dijo caminado con tranquilidad y a mi lado._

_- Digo lo mismo._

_Entramos al restaurant y fuimos por la reservación que hice. Dejé que ella eligiera todo, cada detalle porque era mi musa, mi reina que debía ser complacida. No comimos mucho por los nervios, más que nada bebimos del vino que ella eligió. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla y el alcohol me daba el valor de hacerlo._

_- Ay, Rob, eres un bufón. - Dijo riendo mientras caminábamos de vuelta al auto._

_- Me encanta verte reír. - La tomé por la cintura y la arrimé con suavidad en contra del auto. - Me encantas, Kristen. Te juro que me hechizaste desde que te vi, mierda, no sé por qué digo esto, era mi secreto._

_- Oops. - Rió ella. - Me gustas._

_Al fin me lo decía con todas sus letras, lo estaba consiguiendo._

_- Me gustas más. - Tomé su rostro y ella cerró los ojos. Ella sabía que quería besarla._

_- Por favor, hazlo, llevo días esperándolo.- Dijo manteniendo sus ojitos cerrados._

_- No sabes cuanto lo he ansiado._

_Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y ambos con nerviosismo temblamos. Succioné su labio inferior y era carnoso como siempre lo soñé, sabía tan exquisito que me perdí en sus labios inmediatamente. Ella alzó sus manos y las enredó en mi cabello haciendo que no me separara de su boca. No conocíamos bien nuestras bocas pero al rato nos acostumbramos al roce, a nuestras esencias._

_- Por favor, entremos, tengo frío. - Dijo ella separándose de mí. Kristen entró rauda y la seguí hasta estar ambos encerrados._

_- Kristen, por favor no te vayas. - Le supliqué tomando sus manitos temblorosas. - No me dejes._

_- Es complicado, Rob. - Ella se acercó a mí. - No niego que me has hecho inmensamente feliz estos días, he conocido cosas que jamás viví y todo gracias a ti._

_- No te vayas. - Insistí._

_- Debo pensarlo, Robert. - Sus manos acunaron por primera vez mi rostro para mirarnos fijamente. - Es difícil, solo entiéndeme._

_- Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme._

_- Déjame pensar, ¿Si?_

_- Solo tienes esta noche, pero piénsalo bien. No tengo lujos para darte pero si tengo el lujo de hacerte feliz, Kristen, lo puedo hacer y lo has corroborado._

_- ¿Podrías besarme otra vez? Si me voy me gustaría recordar tus labios. - Accedí a sus labios con más deseo que la primera y tímida vez._

_La besé descontroladamente pensando en que mañana sería el último día de Kristen en Londres. Sus manos buscaron mi cabello otra vez desordenándome por completo, mis manos en cambio cayeron en su contorneada cintura._

_Recliné el asiento del copiloto notando que nuestro deseo aumentaba, quería amarla, quería demostrarle que mi cuerpo le pertenecía, que mis besos eran solo suyos y mi corazón ya estaba impregnado de ella. Besé su cuello con dulzura y con calma mientras ella lo extendía para que pudiera besarla mejor. Sus manos se deshicieron de mi chaqueta y las mías de su moño bien peinado. Volví a su exquisita boca y allí nos quedamos un buen rato aumentando las caricias. Sus curvas me tenían loco y sus traviesas manos también, solo quería amarla, amarla hasta que amaneciera._

_- ¿Robert? - Ella se detuvo mirándome. Noté que tenía los labios hinchados de tanto besarme._

_- Dime, hermosa. - Besé rápidamente su boca._

_- Sonará extraño incluso inapropiado, pero no quiero ir de Londres sin saber que se siente ser amado. - Dijo acariciando mi frente. Por favor, quédate._

_- ¿Qué quieres, hermosa?_

_- Hazme el amor, ámame como si no hubiera mañana. - Dijo acercando mi rostro al suyo. - No me tomes por atrevida, solo quiero saber que se siente, quiero amarte por esta noche._

_- Por favor, no te vayas. - Besé el camino de su cuello hasta sus pechos. - No te vayas, mi vida._

_- Convénceme esta noche, cariño, convénceme, por favor. - Dijo ella dejándose llevar y agarrándome por el cuello para mantenerme cerca. - No te alejes de mí, te quiero cerca para recordar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada contorno, quiero que me marques con cada beso tuyo en mi piel, solo hazme sentir feliz por esta noche, Robert._

_- Te sentirás enormemente amada, bebé. - Y solo así supe que debía convencerla, de que mi corazón ya estaba en el suyo y que ahora solo me quedaba cerrar el eslabón entre ellos …»_

* * *

** Oh Dios, hasta que Robert consiguió lo que quería pero muy lentamente .. ¿Qué creen Kristen se queda o se va? :O Ya lo veremos :) Dejen sus comentarios, espero ansiosa a leerlos. Para Henry imagínense que es Garrett de OTR :) Besos y abrazos, Mary!**


End file.
